Dani Phantom
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: This is what happened to Dani five years after her last meeting with Danny and Valerie. She was adopted and is now Dani Johnson, but she quickly finds out that this isn't a ghost free town. An adoption fic from Ghostanimal's She's Dani Phantom. No PP.
1. New Family

**A/N This is an adoption of Ghostanimal's story She's Dani Phantom. So if you haven't read it then it's okay I may change it slightly like the names of the characters, but major stuff like the plot. PP never happened and it's about five years after Dani and Danny's last meeting. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

In a town called Amityville a 14 year old girl rides in the back of a Social Services car. The girl sighed and rubbed her hands nervously, "Are you okay Danielle?" the Social Services worker asked from the driver's seat.

"No," Dani said, "And it's Dani. I'm just worried and nervous."

"Dani, I promise the family who adopted you are very nice," the Social Services woman said, "You'll have your new mother, Annabelle, your new father, Walter, and your new big brother, Peter."

Dani moaned nervously, "It'll be okay," the woman said as she drove into a driveway with a mailbox saying The Johnsons.

The woman got out and opened the door for Dani to get out, "Come on," the woman said and led Dani up the porch.

The woman knocked and a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green T-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, "Hello," the woman in the door said and looked at Dani, "You must be Danielle. I'm Annabelle."

"Y-yes," Dani said nervously, "But call me Dani please."

Annabelle smiled, "Okay Dani," Annabelle said, "Why don't you come in and I'll introduce you to your new dad and brother okay."

Dani nodded, "Dani," the Social Services woman said, "I don't want to hear about you stealing anything else okay."

"Yes ma'am," Dani said, "And thank you, I guess."

The woman put some hair behind Dani's ear, "Everything will be okay. Now be good."

Dani nodded and entered the house with Annabelle. Annabelle entered the living room where a man with brown hair and green eyes and wore a dark blue T-shirt with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes and a boy about 17 with blonde hair and green eyes and wore a yellow T-shirt with tan pants and white tennis shoes sitting on the couch, "Walter, Peter, Danielle is here," Annabelle said, "But she prefers Dani."

Dani bit her lip as Walter and Peter got up from the brown couch, "Hello," the man said, "I'm Walter."

"And I'm Peter, But you can call me Pete," the boy said.

Dani looked down at the wooden floor, "H-hi," Dani said, "So what do I call you?"

"You call us whatever you want to," Annabelle said, "We aren't going to force you to do anything."

Dani kept her eyes down, "Peter, why don't you show her her new room," Annabelle said.

"Sure mom," Peter said, "Come on."

Dani followed her new brother up the stairs and he stopped on the first door on the left. He opened the door and showed Dani her new blue painted room, "We were told you favorite color was blue," Pete said.

"Y-yes," Dani said, "T-thanks."

"Look," Pete said bending down to meet his new sister's light blue eyes, "I don't know what happened between you and your family, but there's no need to be nervous."

"You didn't know my dad," Dani muttered and went to her blue bed.

"No, I didn't," Pete said and sat next to her, "But we won't hurt you or force you to do anything, I promise."

Dani moved her hand around her bed, "O-okay," Dani said.

Pete smiled, "You'll be going to Anderson High School as a freshman, and I'll be there if you need me."

Dani nodded, "Uh, quick question," Dani said before Pete left, "Are there any ghosts here? I heard there are."

"Yes," Pete said, "But not as often as Amity Park, but when there is a ghost attack we get out of school early."

"Great," Dani whispered.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Nothing," Dani said, "And thanks again."

Pete got up, "No problem," Pete said, "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes and mom said she would take you shopping tomorrow morning."

Dani nodded and Pete left. Dani looked around her new room and sighed, "I guess this is okay," Dani said to herself.

Suddenly, her ghost sense went off. Dani looked out her window and heard people running and screaming from, "The Box Ghost?" Dani whispered.

"FINALLY A PLACE WHERE PEOPLE FEAR ME!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"Dani!" Annabelle yelled and ran into the room, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Dani said continuing to glace out her window, "I'm fine."

"Good," Annabelle said, "Just stay in here until the ghost leaves."

"Yes ma'am," Dani said and Annabelle closed the door.

Dani got off her bed and let the blue rings form around her waist and phased out her window. Dani approached The Box Ghost, "Hey Boxy!" Dani yelled causing The Box Ghost and everyone else to turn towards her, "Remember me?"

"Uh…. FEAR ME!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"Yeah, no," Dani said charging up her ecto blasts.

"Ahh!" The Box Ghost yelled and flew off.

Everyone cheered and a group of reporter came below her, "Thank you for saving us," one reporter said, "But who are you?"

Dani bit her lip, "Dani Phantom. Dani with an I," Dani said and turned invisible and phased into her room and turned back human.

"Dani?" Walter said coming up, "Oh good your fine. Dinner's ready."

Dani nodded and went downstairs with Walter, _'So much for a ghost free life,'_ Dani thought as she entered the dining room.

**A/N So what do you guys think? Please R&R and tell me what I think. And I did have permission from Ghostanimal to write this so don't tell me, this is an adoption fic and a continuation fic it won't just be a two-shot. Thanks for reading and please continue to read. **


	2. Meet Alex and Dave

**A/N Wow people really like this. In this chapter Dani meets her Tucker and Sam (Note: This is sorta DXS if you look at the characters, but it has DXS if you look really close)**

It was Sunday night and Dani was fast asleep until her ghost sense went off, "Wha?" Dani said sleepily.

"Dani?" a voice said.

"Danny?" Dani said her vision clearing up, "Sam, Tucker, Jazz? What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?"

"We saw you on T.V." Sam said.

"And we flew around this town until my ghost sense went off," Danny said.

"Oh," Dani said rubbing her eyes, "So why are you here?"

Jazz handed Dani four Fenton Thermoses, "We thought you may need these for stronger ghosts that may get over here," Jazz said, "And a few ghost weapons," Jazz said and handed her one of each ghost weapon made by the Fentons.

"And I'll come over every night to take the full thermoses to the Ghost Portal at my house," Danny said.

"Thanks Danny," Dani said.

"One more thing," Sam said, "We suggest that you find some friends that you _**know**_ that you can trust."

"Yeah and don't tell your new family until you think they're ready," Jazz said.

"Okay," Dani said and yawned.

"Get some sleep Dani," Danny said and grabbed his wife, sister, and best friend, "I'll be by tomorrow night."

Dani nodded and fell asleep again. Jazz hid the ghost weapons under her bed and went back to her brother.

That Afternoon…

"Peter can you take Dani to go and get school supplies for tomorrow while I find her some clothes?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure," Pete said, "Come on Dani."

Dani followed her brother while she carried her old bag that held a Fenton Thermos. Pete led Dani to the school section and found two teens about Dani's age. One was an African American girl with black hair down to the middle of her back and wore a yellow T-shirt with dark green jeans and brown tennis shoes. The other was a Goth boy with dark brown hair that looked black and wore a black T-shirt with dark green on it with black jeans and black tennis shoes. The two teens turned, "Pete Johnson?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Pete said, "And this is my new little sister Dani."

"Hi, I'm Alexandra, but call me Alex," the girl said.

"I'm David, but call me Dave unless you have a death wish," the boy said.

Dani giggled slightly, "Dani will be starting school tomorrow so we're getting her school supplies and some clothes," Pete said.

Dani looked down and rubbed her wrists nervously, _'So much for being a clone of Danny,' _Dani thought, _'He rubs his neck not his wrists.'_

Suddenly, Dani's ghost sense went off, "Um," Dani said, "I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

Dani ran off confusing Dave, Alex, and Pete, "Weird sister you got there Pete," Dave said.

"She's just nervous," Pete said, "I have reason to belief her dad didn't love or take care of her."

"Says the future psychologist," Alex said pulling out her PDA."

"This coming from the techno-geek," Pete said.

"Hey!" Alex yelled.

Suddenly, Desiree appeared, "Ghost!" Pete, Alex, and Dave yelled in unison causing everyone to run out screaming.

"Wish you fools!" Desiree yelled.

"Yeah I don't think so," Dani said appearing in phantom form.

"Ah!" Desiree said, "I see the responsibility has been past to you."

"Maybe," Dani said charging up her ecto blasts.

Pete, Alex, and Dave gulped, "Let's see if you're as quick as your cousin," Desiree said making mist form around her and head for Pete, Alex, and Dave.

Dani gasped and flew to them and grabbed them and flew them in the air before the mist could reach them, "Where's Ann- I mean your mom," Dani asked Pete.

"Uh," Pete said, "Probably outside looking for me and… Dani!" Pete panicked, "I have to find her or mom will kill me."

"Bigger problems here," Dani said, "I'm sure she's fine."

But before Pete could say anything he was dropped with Alex and Dave as Desiree grabbed Dani by the arm, "You're weaker than your cousin," Desiree said, "So how do you plan on protecting this town?"

Desiree squeezed Dani's arm harder making her squeak in pain. Pete, Alex, and Dave gasped in shock. Suddenly, Dave got an idea, "That ghost grants wishes right?" Dave asked Pete and Alex.

"Yeah," Alex said annoyed, "Did you miss her yell 'wish you fools!' and if you haven't noticed the ghost who just saved us is in danger."

Dave sighed and turned to Desiree, "I wish you would let Dani Phantom defeat you!" Dave yelled.

"What!" Desiree yelled, "No!"

Desiree let Dani go as green mist surrounded her, "I-I-I must obey," Desiree said.

"Good wish," Dani said to Dave and pulled out the Fenton Thermos, "Bye-bye Desiree," Dani said and sucked Desiree inside.

Dani floated down to Pete, Alex, and Dave, "Thanks for your help," Dani said, "And quick thinking."

"You're welcome," Dave said.

"I'll just be going now," Dani said and flew off.

Pete then remembered his sister, "Dani!" Pete yelled.

"Yeah?" Dani said appearing behind them in human form and the thermos in her bag.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked.

Dani subconsciously rubbed her arm where Desiree grabbed her, "Yeah why?" Dani asked.

Pete, Alex, and Dave watched Dani rub her arm. Dani finally realized what she was doing and stopped, "Uh, I hit my arm on the sink," Dani said.

Pete, Alex, and Dave raised an eyebrow, "Did you not hear the ghost attack?" Alex asked.

"W-what ghost attack?" Dani asked.

"There was a wishing ghost attacking the store," Dave said, "And Dani Phantom defeated her."

"Really?" Dani said, "Wow you miss a lot while you're in the bathroom."

"Apparently," Alex said, "Come on we better go find our parents they're probably worried sick."

Everyone nodded and walked towards the door. Alex, Dave, and Pete noticed Dani rubbing her arm again. Some of Dani's sleeve came up as she rubbed showing a bruise in the shape of a hand on her arm, _'That's not from a sink,'_ Alex, Dave, and Pete thought, but didn't say anything because they were tackled by their parents.

**A/N So how was that? Was it good? Better than the first chapter (Mine not Ghostanimal's)? R&R and tell me what you think.**


	3. Lunch Lady and True Friends

**A/N Wow that was fast reviews. Note to-self update more often. Okay in this chapter we meet Dani's Paulina and Dash. Now because of the gander switch Paulina will be a boy and Dash will be a girl. Does that make sense? I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Dani?" Pete said shaking his little sister, "Dani, time for school."

Pete wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, "Don't want to," Dani mumbled and pulled the sheets over her.

Pete sighed and yanked the sheets off her, "Hey!" Dani yelled.

"Great," Pete said, "Now that you're up get ready for school."

Dani mumbled under her breath and motioned for Pete to leave. When Pete left, Dani put on her new purple T-shirt with her new dark blue jean and new purple tennis shoes. Dani let her hair out of its ponytail and it fell to past the middle of her back, _'Wow, I need a haircut,'_ Dani thought and put the Fenton Thermos in her book bag as well as her school stuff.

"Dani, you done?" Pete asked.

Dani came out, "Yes," Dani said, "Are we going or are you going to make me late on my first day of school?"

Pete blinked, _'Where'd her bruise go?'_, "Uh yeah, let's go," Pete said, "Bye mom!" Pete yelled.

"Bye Annabelle," Dani yelled.

"Bye kids!" Annabelle's voice came.

Pete and Dani walked down the sidewalk towards Anderson High School and Dani couldn't stop yawning, _'Stupid ghosts,' _Dani thought.

"Are you okay Dani?" Pete asked.

"I'm fine," Dani said, "Just nervous and didn't get much sleep last night."

Pete nodded, but didn't belief her fully. Suddenly, Alex and Dave came up, "Hey guys," Alex said.

"Hey," Pete said, but Dani just yawned.

"Someone's tired," Dave said.

"I'm not scared to hit you know," Dani said glaring at Dave.

"And cranky," Alex said.

The four soon arrived at school and took Dani to the office to get her schedule. When Dani got her schedule she was glad to hear that she had all her classes with Alex and Dave, "Well I guess I'll let you two show her around," Pete said, "Bye Dani. See ya at home."

"Bye," Dani said and looked at her new friends, "So where's English?"

Alex and Dave led Dani to the English classroom where a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes was standing by the teacher's desk. She wore a light blue shirt with a white skirt that came down to her ankles and light blue flats, "Mrs. Brown," Alex said causing the woman to turn, "This is Danielle Johnson your new student."

"Hello," Mrs. Brown said, "I'm Mrs. Brown and this is English I."

"Hi," Dani said nervously.

"I have hallway duty, but you'll welcome to stay in here," Mrs. Brown said and left.

"Look John," a boy with black hair and Spanish accent said, "A new loser."

"I see her Adam," John said.

"She's not even pretty," a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, "What do you think Selena?"

"Uh…" Selena said, "Whatever you think Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes and started to apply make-up. Dani moaned, "It's okay Dani," Alex said, "Those are the popular kids. Donna is the 'bully' of us girl 'geeks'. Adam is the football star and seems to have grown a crush on Dani Phantom."

Dani about puked, "You okay?" Dave asked.

"F-fine," Dani said, "But I don't think Dani Phantom would like Adam back."

"Neither do we," Alex and Dave said.

Dani smiled and took a seat in the front, farthest away from the popular kids. Dave and Alex sat beside Dani just as the bell rang and Mrs. Brown started her lesson. Not even 30 minutes into class Dani's ghost sense went off, _'It's probably just The Box Ghost,'_ Dani thought and focused on the lesson again.

Suddenly, The Lunch Lady phased in causing everyone to scream and Adam to wet his pants, _'Dang!" _Dani thought, _'Nowhere to go ghost.'_

Suddenly, meat started to float around Lunch Lady and she turned into a meat monster. Everyone ran out screaming and Lunch Monster came up to Dani and Alex and Dave who were frozen in fear, "Who changed the menu!" Lunch Monster yelled in their faces, "There's no meat!"

"Uh…me," Dave said.

Dani turned to Dave in shock, _'Idiot!'_ Dani thought.

"Then you're coming with me," Lunch Monster said and grabbed Dave.

"Hey!" Dave yelled, "Let me go!"

"Dave!" Dani and Alex yelled.

"Meat is good!" Lunch Monster yelled.

"No it's not!" Dave yelled back.

Dani glared at Lunch Monster, "Let him go!" Dani yelled.

Alex and Dave turned to Dani in shock and Lunch Monster looked surprised, "You!" Lunch Monster yelled, "You can't stop me."

Dani looked at Alex who looked confused and scared then at Dave who looked the same only with concern mixed in. Dani hesitated for a moment and closed her eyes and then opened them, "Yes. I Can!" Dani yelled rings forming around her waist causing Alex and Dave to gasp in shock.

Dani's rings washed over her turning her into Dani Phantom. Alex and Dave's mouth's dropped, "I'll say it one more time," Dani said ecto blasts charging, "Put him down."

Lunch Monster growled and fired meat at Dani, but Dani phased through it. Dani floated up and fired her ecto blast at Lunch Monster's arm causing her to drop Dave. Dave screamed as he fell, but Dani grabbed him and set him next to Alex, "You okay?" Dani asked Dave.

"I guess so," Dave said.

"Good," Dani said and looked at Lunch Monster who was reforming her arm, "Look, I need you two to look in my book bag and pull out a green metal thermos looking thing and press the green button when I say so."

Dave and Alex nodded and ran over to Dani's book bag. Dani was soon covered in meat, "No one changes my menu!" Lunch Monster yelled.

Dani phased out of the meat and glared at Lunch Monster, "Now I'm going to need another shower!" Dani yelled.

Lunch Monster continued to fire meat at Dani who kept on dodging them. Dani looked at Alex and Dave who had just found the thermos, "Take the top off!" Dani yelled.

Dave took the top off, "Quick! Press the green button now!" Dani said.

Dave did so and Dani flew out of the way just in time and Lunch Monster got sucked in. Dani flew down panting, "Way too much flying," Dani said out of breath, "Need more training."

Dani turned human and took the thermos, "Thanks guys," Dani said.

"What just happened?" Alex said.

Dani looked around and found the entire school empty. She closed the classroom door and turned back to Alex and Dave, "I'm half ghost," Dani said, "Well, a clone actually."

Alex and Dave went wide eyed, "How?" they asked.

Dani sighed and sat cress-cross on the floor, "It all started with the person I was cloned from, Danny Fenton," Dani started and began to explain how and why she was cloned to her friends.

When Dani finished Alex and Dave were shock, "So you can do all the stuff Danny can do?" Alex asked.

"Not yet," Dani said, "I don't have ice powers yet and have no idea how to duplicate."

"And you think this Vlad person still might be after you?" Dave asked.

Dani nodded, "It's possible," Dani said, "He wants Danny as his son so badly he'll melt me to get his perfect clone."

"So that's why you were on the streets," Alex said, "You didn't want to go to Vlad and didn't want any more pressure on Danny."

Dani nodded, "Are you guys upset?" Dani asked.

Alex and Dave looked at Dani in confusion, "Upset about what?" Dave asked, "You couldn't help how you were brought into this world. You're human Dani, not just a clone of Danny Fenton/Phantom."

Dani smiled and hugged Alex and Dave, "Thanks guys," Dani said.

"And if you ever need help were here," Alex said, "And your secret is safe with us."

Dani smiled again, "Thanks," Dani said, "Now what does this town have to eat? One of the down sides of being cloned of a teenage boy is you're as hungry as one."

Alex and Dave laughed, "There's the Tasty Burger," Alex said.

"Sounds good to me," Dani said and got up.

"Well yeah it's in the name," Alex joked.

Dave hit Alex in the arm, "Not funny Alex," Dave said.

"It really wasn't," Dani said as they exited the school.

Suddenly, Dani's new cell phone rang, "Hello?" Dani said into the phone.

Dani was quiet for a minute, "Yes I'm fine Annabelle," Dani said, "I'm going to the Tasty Burger with Alex and Dave."

Dani was quiet for a second, "Okay," Dani said, "Bye."

Dani hung up and put the phone back in her pocket, "So where's the Tasty Burger?" Dani asked and followed her friends for lunch.

**A/N So how was this chapter? Did I do good or bad? Did I mess something or someone up? R&R please.**


	4. Parent Teacher Conferences and A Dance

**A/N Dang I wake up and fine three more reviews that's new for me. This is will be the dance episode minus Dora and "Paulina" asking "Danny" out. But Dani will have to deal with the parent-teacher conference. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani yawned as she tried to listen to Mrs. Brown's lesson. Dani was half asleep when Alex kicked her, "I'm up!" Dani said a little too loudly.

"Well I certainly hope so Ms. Johnson," Mrs. Brown said.

Dani moaned and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry Mrs. Brown," Dani said sleepily, _'What's with all the stupid ghosts! I thought Danny would be able to stop most of them before they got here. It's almost like there's another portal here,' _Dani thought.

"Ms. Johnson!" Mrs. Brown yelled.

"Ah!" Dani yelled in surprise, "Who, what, when, where."

"Ms. Johnson, stay here after school," Mrs. Brown said.

Dani moaned,_ 'Dang it,'_ Dani thought.

The bell rang and everyone left for home except for Dani, "Ms. Johnson what's wrong?" Mrs. Brown asked, "You were doing so well in school in your first weeks of school, but now you're sleeping in class and failing all your classes."

Dani didn't say anything just looked at her black tennis shoes. Mrs. Brown sighed and handed her a note, "I want to talk to one of your parents," Mrs. Brown said.

Dani's eyes went wide eyed, "No!" Dani said, "I'm fine I just haven't been getting much sleep."

"Then we need to find out why Danielle," Mrs. Brown said.

Dani cringed when her teacher called her by her full name, it reminded her of Vlad, "5:00pm Ms. Johnson," Mrs. Brown said, "I'll see you then."

Dani moaned and walked out of the classroom and outside where Alex and Dave were waiting, "You okay?" Alex asked.

"No," Dani said, "Mrs. Brown wants to talk to Walter or Annabelle about me failing and not sleeping, which I can't say 'I've been fighting ghosts because I'm Dani Phantom and my stupid cousin can't stop them before they get here' they would think I was nuts."

"Or that you're stealing again," Alex said messing with her PDA.

Dani glared at Alex, "That was to survive!" Dani yelled.

"We know that," Dave said, "But your parents don't."

Dani looked down, "I know," Dani said, "Pete is trying to get me to go to bed earlier and 'talk', but no matter how early I go to bed ghosts wake me up."

"Have you talked to Danny when he comes over to pick up the ghosts?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Dani said, "That's what confuses me. He says no ghosts have come though the portal."

Dave and Alex blinked, "How's that possible?" Dave asked.

"I don't know," Dani said as they reached Dani's house.

Dani gulped, "Do you want us to come with you?" Dave asked.

Dani nodded, "Yes please," Dani said and all three of them walked into the house, "Annabelle?" Dani called.

"In here dear," Annabelle said from the kitchen.

Dani, Alex, and Dave entered the kitchen, "Hello Alex, Dave what brings you here?"

"Um," Dani said.

"Mom!" they heard Pete called, "The laundry stopped."

"Thank you Pete!" Annabelle called, "I'll be right back."

When Annabelle left Alex asked Dani, "Why don't you just overshadow your mom and do the parent-teacher conference for her?"

"Because, I'm too tired to do anything," Dani said, "I don't think I can even fly a few feet in the air."

"Okay," Annabelle said and came downstairs, "Now what was it you wanted Dani?"

Dani bit her lip and handed Annabelle the note. Annabelle took the note and read it, "Dani!" Annabelle said shocked.

Dani cringed, "Uh," Dani said and rubbed her wrists.

"You've been sleeping in class?" Annabelle asked.

"Maybe…" Dani said rubbing her wrist more.

Annabelle sighed, "Dani, why?" Annabelle asked.

Dani looked down, "No reason, I just haven't been getting much sleep."

Annabelle shook her head, "Well you stay here and get your homework done and I'll go talk to Mrs. Brown," Annabelle said.

"Yes ma'am," Dani said.

"Pete!" Annabelle yelled, "You're in charge. I have to go talk to Dani's teacher. Make sure she does her homework."

"Got it mom!" Pete yelled back.

"Upstairs," Annabelle said.

Dani, Alex, and Dave went upstairs to Dani's room and Dani continued to rub her wrists, "Okay that's enough," Dave said and grabbed Dani's wrists.

"Thanks," Dani said, "Uh…what was the homework?"

Alex and Dave sighed and pulled out their book bags and started helping Dani with her homework. Ten minutes later Annabelle came upstairs, "Well," Annabelle said, "It's settled you have a bedtime now."

Dani hit her forehead, "Okay," Dani said and put her school stuff away.

"And I want you home by 9:00pm," Annabelle said.

Dani nodded, "And I'll be chaperoning the dance if you want to come," Annabelle said.

"I'm good," Dani said, "I'm not that into dances."

"Okay," Annabelle said, "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes are you two staying?"

"Sure," Alex and Dave said.

Annabelle nodded and left, "You don't want to go to the dance?" Alex asked.

"Not unless there's a ghost party crasher," Dani said.

"Why?" Alex asked, "Dances are fun and I hear there are going to be more slow dances."

Dani looked at Alex, "One: I'm a clone of a teenage boy I can't be that pretty, therefore I can't get a date," Dani started to list, "Two: I'm as clumsy as Danny, meaning I can't dance to save the other half of my life. Three: I have no clue how to dance unless you count the steal fruit and hide behind the stand dance. So I'm not going."

Alex blinked, "Dani you're not ugly," Alex said smirking, "Right Dave?"

"Uh…right," Dave said blushing slightly.

"You guys don't count," Dani said, "You're my friends you're supposed to say that."

"But-"

"I'm not going Alex," Dani said, "Just because you got Mike to go with you doesn't mean you have to drag me along."

"And the only way you got him was because Selena dropped him to go with someone else," Dave said.

"So? He still said yes," Alex said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Dani said, "Just keep me off."

"Kids, dinner," Annabelle yelled.

"Let's go eat," Dani said getting off her bed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell Dani?" Alex asked Dave.

"Tell her what?" Dave asked.

"That you like her," Alex said.

"I don't like her that way," Dave said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't," Alex said, "And I won't date a football player."

"See," Dave said smirking, "That'll never happen. I win."

Alex glared at Dave and walked down to the kitchen.

The Day of the Dance…

"Dani are you sure you don't want to go?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes," Dani said.

"Okay, well I'll be back around 10:00pm and Walter should be home around 9:00pm," Annabelle said, "Bye."

"Bye," Dani said.

As soon as Annabelle was gone there was a knock at the door. Dani was confused, but went downstairs and opened it, "Dave?" Dani asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Proving you wrong," Dave said, "I'm going to show you that dances can be fun."

Dani raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right," Dani said.

Dave smirked, "Go get dressed and I'll show you," Dave said.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Fine," Dani said, "Go sit and I'll be out in a minute."

Dani went up to her room, "I bet anything that Alex put him up to this," Dani muttered to herself, "But who am I to deny a challenge."

Dani looked in her closet and found the light blue dress Alex made her buy and light blue high heels. She put them on and put on a little make-up and let her hair down. Dani came back downstairs and Dave's mouth dropped, "What?" Dani asked, "You wanted me to go."

"I know," Dave said.

"Just let me leave a note for Walter," Dani said.

Dave nodded and Dani wrote down a quick note to Walter saying that she decided to go to the dance, "Okay," Dani said and went out the door with Dave.

They walked for a little while when Dani asked, "Alex put you up to this didn't she?"

"Yep," Dave said, "She said she'd take all my clothes and replace them with light colored clothes."

"I'm going to kill her," Dani said.

"Way ahead of you," Dave said, "Her PDA won't be working for the next week."

Dani laughed, "Nice one," Dani said and entered the dance and found loud music playing and everyone dancing.

"Well look who decided to show up," Donna said wearing a light green dress and dark green high heels.

"Go away Donna," Dani said and walked away with Dave right behind her, "You know," Adam said stepping in front of her, "You don't even look like a girl, more like a boy."

That broke Dani, "Would you leave her alone!" Dave yelled.

"That's it," Dani said, "I'm gone!" Dani yelled and walked out.

"Dani!" Dave yelled and glared and Donna and Adam and ran after her.

Annabelle, who had saw the whole thing, was speechless. Dave went outside and saw Dani in phantom form just flying off, "Dang it," Dave said and sat on the school fountain knowing he couldn't catch her.

Alex came up in her yellow dress and high heels, "This is your entire fault Alex," Dave said.

Alex sighed, "I know," Alex said, "And I'm sorry. I knew Dani wanted to come, but was too afraid."

"She gave you plenty of reasons why Alex," Dave said, "Why couldn't you just stop?"

"Because I'm her friend and wanted her to have fun," Alex said.

"Yeah she had lots of fun Alex," Dave said sarcasm dripping like a waterfall.

"I know, but she probably would've had fun if it wasn't for Donna and Adam," Alex said.

Dave sighed, "Yeah," Dave said, "Come on we better go make sure she's okay."

"But Mike…" Alex said.

Dave gave Alex a look, "I'm coming," Alex said.

Dani lay in her pajamas crying into her pillow, "I'm not a boy," Dani said.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, "Go away!" Dani yelled.

The door opened, "Dani?" Alex said softly.

Dani turned and looked at Alex, "I said go away guys," Dani said.

Alex and Dave went over and sat on Dani's bed, "I mean it guys," Dani said, "I want to be alone."

"This isn't something you to need to be alone with," Alex said, "You need friends to help you."

Dani looked at Alex and Dave, "I hate being a clone!" Dani yelled knowing no one was in the house.

Alex put a hand on Dani shoulder, "You're not a clone Dani," Alex said, "You have your own personality and your own style. You aren't Danny Fenton, you're Dani Johnson."

Dani let a few more tears fall then hugged her two friends, "Thanks," Dani said.

**A/N Well? Good? Bad? Please R&R and tell me.**


	5. Unwanted Reunions

**A/N Okay so I'm going to be skipping minor episodes but the ghosts will be mentioned. This will sort of be a thing with "Bitter Reunions". I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy!**

Dani yawned as Mrs. Brown talked about Romeo and…some girl Dani fell asleep before her name was said. Alex glanced over at Dani, _'Poor Dani,' _Alex thought, _'Skulker kept her up all night again." _

"Ms. Allison," Mrs. Brown said.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex said.

"Is Ms. Johnson asleep again?" Mrs. Brown asked.

Alex glanced at Dani then Dave who nodded, "No," Alex said.

"Really?" Mrs. Brown said and started to walk over.

Dave quickly shook Dani awake and put a hand over her mouth and gestured to Mrs. Brown. Dani quickly opened her book and looked at it just as Mrs. Brown arrived, "Hmm," Mrs. Brown said.

The bell rang, "Enjoy your long weekend," Mrs. Brown called as students left for home.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep," Dani said when they got outside.

"Hopefully," Alex said, "You look ready to pass out."

"I think I am," Dani yawned, "Where are all these stupid ghosts coming from?"

"Calm down Dani," Dave said, "Aren't you and your family going to some kind of reunion?"

"Yeah," Dani said, "But I don't know where I fell asleep before they told me."

Dave handed Dani a power drink hoping it would bring her energy level back up, "Thanks," Dani said and began to drink slowly.

"Your parents invited me and Dave so it could be a little more comfortable for you," Alex said, "I think they said the reunion was in Wisconsin at a Masters' mansion."

Dani's eyes went wide and the power drink came flowing from her mouth and began to cough, "Dani!" Dave and Alex said.

"No!" Dani yelled, "That's Vlad place!"

"What!" Alex and Dave said.

"Vlad's human form is filthy rich and is Vlad Masters," Dani said still coughing.

"Okay," Alex said, "We're going with you to make sure Vlad doesn't kill you."

Dave nodded, "I just hope you can," Dani said when she stopped coughing, "This is all part of Vlad's plan I just know it is."

The Next Day…

"Ready kids?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure," Pete said and got in the car.

Dani moaned and entered with Alex and Dave and they drove off.

"Dani stop rubbing your wrists," Dave whispered.

"I can't," Dani said, "I too scared."

"Here," Alex said and handed her a doll, "Squeeze this."

Dani squeezed it, "Thanks," Dani said and continued to squeeze it.

They arrived at Vlad's mansion hours later. Dani moaned and didn't move when everyone else got out, "Dani?" Walter asked, "You coming?"

"Can I sleep in the car?" Dani asked.

"No," Annabelle said, "Vlad had rooms for all of us. He even said he had a special room for you."

Dani squeaked in fear, "I-I'm fine with sleeping in the car," Dani insisted.

"Peter, grab your sister," Walter said.

"Come on Dani," Pete said, "It won't be that bad."

Dani whimpered and walked in between her two best friends. Annabelle knocked on the door and Vlad answered, "Ah! Annabelle, Walter, how are you?" Vlad asked.

"We're fine," Walter said, "This is our son, Peter."

"Pete, please," Pete said, "And it's nice to meet you."

"And this is our adopted daughter, Danielle, or Dani as she likes to be called," Annabelle said, "And her two friends, Alex and Dave."

Vlad looked at Dani, "Very nice to meet you all," Vlad said smirking slightly.

Dani whimpered and Alex and Dave stepped in front of her slightly. Vlad gave them a look then turned back to Annabelle and Walter, "Well come on in," Vlad said.

"Wow," Pete said, "Someone likes the Packers."

"Yes I do," Vlad said, "And I would buy them if I could. Now for rooms. Annabelle and Walter your room is to your left, Peter, your room is to the right, David your room is down the hall to the left, Alexandra your room is across from David's, and Danielle your room is next to mine."

"No!" Dani yelled, "I want Alex with me."

Vlad looked at Dani, "That's fine with me," Alex said sending Vlad a look.

Vlad growled softly so that only Dave, Alex, and Dani could hear, "Very well," Vlad said, "You'll both stay in Danielle's room."

"My room's fine," Alex said glaring at Vlad.

"Now girls," Annabelle said, "Vlad only wants what will be more comfortable for you."

"We'll be fine," Alex said and grabbed Dani hand and walked to her room.

"I'm so sorry," Walter said, "Dani's been so jumpy lately."

"Quite alright," Vlad said, "Why don't we all go to bed so we'll be up when everyone gets here tomorrow."

Pete, Annabelle, and Walter nodded and went to their rooms. Dave sent Vlad a look before going to his. Vlad's 'smile' dropped, "I didn't expect Danielle's friends to be so protective," Vlad said as he walked to his room, "No matter. They can't stop me in getting my perfect clone."

Dani woke up and found herself in sleeping beside Alex, _'What woke-'_ "Ah!" Dani yelled as she was grabbed by The Vultures.

Alex woke up instantly when Dani screamed, "Dani!" Alex yelled and tried to grab Dani, but missed.

Dave came in seconds later, "Dani!" Dave yelled as Dani was phased through the floor.

Alex and Dave looked at each other and Dave ran back to his room and Alex went under her bed and grabbed the Spector Deflector and her thermos. Dave came back in and had his thermos and a Wrist Ray. Alex and Dave ran downstairs and found a library, "Where'd they take her," Alex asked.

"I don't know," Dave said.

Suddenly, they heard quiet screaming, "Dani!" Dave said.

"But from where," Alex said.

Dave followed the screams and found a bookcase, "Ugh!" Dave yelled in frustration, "What's with this guy!"

"I'll say," Alex said, "He's obsessed with footbal-" Alex stopped when she pulled the football trophy and the bookcase moved, "Well, I feel stupid."

"Come on," Dave said and they went down the staircase.

Dave and Alex reached the end and found Dani on a dissection table struggling in ghost form, "Now Danielle," Vlad said coming out in ghost form, "Stop struggling it'll all be over soon enough."

"You're a fruitloop!" Dani yelled, "My family will notice I'm gone!"

Vlad laughed, "That's what this is for," Vlad said holding up a device, "This will make everyone you've come in contact with forget you, even Daniel."

Alex and Dave gasped softly. Dani continued to struggle, "Let me go!" Dani cried.

"Oh you'll go alright," Vlad said, "Go into non-excitants."

Dani cried, "I hate you!" Dani yelled.

"Stop it," Vlad said and started for the melting light, "This won't last long."

Vlad was about to press the button, but Dave fired the Wrist Ray at Vlad's hand causing him to pulled back, "Don't touch her," Dave said.

"Guys!" Dani yelled.

Vlad glared at Dave and Alex, "Why you little pests," Vlad said.

Dave fired the Wrist Ray again and gave a look at Alex who nodded and ran away. Vlad glared at Dave then looked at Dani, "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Vlad asked.

"No!" Dani and Dave yelled.

"No matter," Vlad said and fired at Dave who barely dodged, "He's as good as dead."

"Leave them alone!" Dani yelled.

Vlad laughed and continued to fire and Dave, who continued to dodge. Dave spotted Alex behind Vlad, "Now Alex!" Dave yelled.

Alex ran and placed the Spector Deflector on Vlad before he could turn around, "Ah!" Vlad yelled and turned human and passed out.

Alex and Dave ran over to Dani and freed her and Dani hugged them tight, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dani said over and over again.

"Come on," Alex said, "Let's get to bed. Something tells me the party's going to be cancelled and it's a long drive back to Amityville."

Dani and Dave nodded and went back upstairs to bed. The next day Alex's prediction came true. Vlad said everyone called and said they had other plans and that the party was cancelled. As they all got in the car Vlad glared at Alex, Dani, and Dave, but waved good-bye anyway. Do to not getting enough sleep last night Alex, Dani, and Dave fell asleep in the car and Pete began to worry about his little sister, _'Something's wrong with you Dani,' _Pete thought to himself, _'And I want to know what.'_

**A/N Well? Tada! Or maybe not… Anyway can you guess what the next episode is? R&R please.**


	6. My Sister's Keeper

**A/N Dang you guys really like this. For the record the more reviews I get the sooner I update (Explains why I've done so many today). This is Dani's version of "My Brother's Keeper" I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Mr. Johnson," Mrs. Brown said coming up to Pete who was just closing his locker, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Mrs. Brown," Pete said turning around with his books in one arm, "What is it?"

Just then Dani ran by and into the girls bathroom, "It's about your sister," Mrs. Brown said, "She's not like she was when she started school."

Pete sighed, "I know," Pete said, "But every time I go to talk to her she's gone."

Mrs. Brown turned as Alex and Dave ran by, "Mr. Patterson, Ms. Allison come here," Mrs. Brown said.

Alex and Dave froze, "Sorry Mrs. Brown, but we have to go," Alex said and continued to run with Dave.

"Apparently, it's not just Danielle," Mrs. Brown said, "This new therapist better be as good as her resume says."

Suddenly, a door slammed open and showed Dani in human form in the middle of a destroyed room, "Ms. Johnson!" Mrs. Brown yelled.

"Dani!" Alex and Dave yelled and ran up to her.

Pete looked at Dani, who smiled sheepishly, "Uh…sorry," Dani tried.

Pete hit his forehead, "Dani," Pete said softly.

"Ms. Johnson, my office, now," Mrs. Brown said.

Dani groaned and got out of the pile of papers she was under and walked with Mrs. Brown glaring at the floor. Pete looked at Alex and Dave, who hit their foreheads and groaned, _'What's with you guys?' _Pete wondered as Alex and Dave left.

Pete looked at where Dani was and shook his head, "Something's off," Pete said to himself, "And I'm going to find out what."

Pete stopped at a sign in sheet for appointments with the new therapist. Pete got an idea and put Dani's name on it, "Hopefully this will give us the answers we need," Pete said and walked to his class.

The Next School Day…

"Therapy!" Dani yelled in shock.

Dani was in a room with Pete, Mrs. Brown, and the new therapist Ms. Spectra, "Yes," Mrs. Brown said, "It's a wonderful idea Mr. Johnson.

Dani glared at Pete, "I don't need therapy!" Dani yelled.

"You need something Dani," Pete said, "And this is the best thing."

Dani growled, "I don't have time for therapy!" Dani yelled.

"That's why you're here," Ms. Spectra said cheerfully, "To turn all that anger into happiness."

"I'm not angry!" Dani yelled.

Mrs. Brown and Pete sighed, "You'll meet with Ms. Spectra every another day and that's final," Mrs. Brown said, "And why is it so cold in here!"

"It cools down the emotions," Ms. Spectra said.

Dani mumbled under her breath and Pete was able to catch the words 'Danny' and 'portal'. Pete raised an eyebrow and the bell rang. Dani got up and practically ran out of the room, "Dani," Pete said annoyed and walked out.

Dani waited outside Ms. Spectra's office as she finished with a student, "So, you think I'm obsessed?" Adam said coming out.

"I'm not saying that," Ms. Spectra said, "It's whatever you think. You either think you're obsessed with Dani Phantom or not."

Dani about puked, "Okay," Adam said and walked away.  
"Dani!" Ms. Spectra said, "Come on in."

Dani grumbled and entered the cold room and plopped down in the chair, "So Dani, what seems to be the problem?" Ms. Spectra asked.

"There is no problem," Dani said, "I don't even know why Pete signed me up for this stupid thing."

"Well, I do recall him calling you a loser when you left," Ms. Spectra said.

"What!" Dani yelled.

"Don't get mad at me because he thinks you're a baby," Ms. Spectra said smirking slightly.

Dani growled, "Going to kill him, going to kill him," Dani whispered then tears broke free, "It's starting all over again."

Ms. Spectra came over and put her hands on Dani's shoulders, "It's okay," Ms. Spectra said, "Why don't you come back on Friday okay."

"Whatever," Dani said and walked away tears still falling.

Ms. Spectra smiled, "She better than her cousin," Spectra said as her face glowed a green aura.

"Dani?" Alex said coming up with Dave, "Are you okay?"

Dani wiped her eyes, "I just found out Pete calls me a loser and a baby behind my back," Dani said, "It's Vlad all over again."

"Dani, that doesn't sound like Pete at all," Dave said.

"What doesn't sound like me?" Pete asked coming up behind them.

Dani glared at him, "Why should I tell you anything?" Dani asked Pete, "After all I'm a loser and a baby."

"What?" Pete said confused, "Dani, what are you-"

"Just forget it!" Dani yelled and walked off.

Pete was shocked and went to ask Alex and Dave what happened, but they were already running after Dani, "What just happened?" Pete asked.

Pete followed Dani, Alex, and Dave to the mall and found them at the food court in a far corner away from everyone. Pete hid behind a post just close enough to hear them, "Dani, I promise Pete would never say any of that," Alex said.

_'What? What I do?'_ Pete thought.

"Yeah," Dani said annoyed, "Well guess what, Vlad was the same way when he made me and look what happened…HE TRIED TO MELT ME!"

Pete froze, _'That's why she was so jumpy! Vlad tried to hurt her!' _Pete realized.

"Dani, Pete's different," Dave said, "He won't care if you're a clone of someone."

_'She's a what! A clone? This explains almost everything, but not why she's failing her classes,'_ Pete thought.

Suddenly, Dani's ghost sense went off, "I'll be back," Dani said and ran off.

Pete followed her into a storage room, "Where'd she go?" Pete wondered, "Maybe I can cut her off…" Pete trailed off when he went to go outside and found Dani looking around.

Pete was confused, but stayed quiet. He gasped softly when a blue ring washed over her turning her into Dani Phantom. Dani flew off and Pete was shocked, "Dani!" Pete said in shock, "Yep this would explain everything."

Pete almost fainted, but grabbed the wall for support, "I can't believe this," Pete said, "But it all fits."

"Great," Pete heard Dani's voice say, "Lost again."

Pete quietly walked over to where Dani's voice was, "Maybe Pete was right," Dani said, "I am a loser."

Dani flew off, "I never said that," Pete said, "Who would tell her that? Okay think Pete, Alex and Dave obviously know about Dani and are helping her all they can, but who would tell her…the only person she's talked to besides Alex, Dave, me, Mrs. Brown and mom and dad is Ms. Spectra, but she's supposed to help Dani."

Pete thought about this, "Unless, she knows Dani's a clone and half ghost meaning…" Pete gasped, "She's a ghost."

Pete knocked on Dani's door, "Dani?" Pete said.

"Go away!" Dani yelled, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Dani," Pete said.

"No!" Dani yelled.

"Dani whoever told you that stuff about me calling you names is wrong," Pete said.

"Why should I believe you?" Dani asked.

Pete hesitated, _'It's her secret,' _Pete thought, "Dani I would never hurt you like your dad did."

"Yeah?" Dani said annoyed, "That's what dad said too."

Pete sighed, "Look believe what you'd like, but I don't want you to be upset," Pete said, "That's why you're going to the therapist, but if she's the one who told you that then she's no therapist."

Pete left after that, _'Please get it, please get it,' _Pete silently begged.

"I'm an idiot!" Pete heard Dani yell.

"That a girl," Pete said, "Good thing mom and dad went out, which reminds me I need to fix dinner."

As Pete headed for the kitchen Dani hugged him, "I'm sorry," Dani said.

Pete smiled, "It's okay," Pete said and hugged him back, "Now what do you want for dinner?"

After School…

"Dani!" Ms. Spectra said as Dani stood by her door, "What are you-"

"Can it," Dani said, "It took me a while, but I figured it out. You're that ghost that feeds on misery that Danny told me about."

Spectra raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Wow, you actually figured it out faster than Danny Phantom. Are you sure you're his clone?" Spectra said going into her black form.

"This isn't about Danny," Dani said and transformed, "This is about you and me."

"Whatever you say kid," Spectra said, "But last I checked you don't have that peeler invention of Danny's"

Dani smirked, "What to bet?" Dani asked.

Spectra raised an eyebrow, "Dave?" Dani said flying up and showed Dave in The Peeler.

Dave fired The Peeler causing Spectra to turn into a 100 year old woman, "Ew," Dani said, "Alex, get rid of her please."

Alex came out and sucked Spectra into The Thermos and Dave removed the armor and Dani turned human, "Thanks guys," Dani said, "And you were right about Pete."

"Come on," Alex said, "Let's take you to the Tasty Burger."

Dani laughed and followed her best friends out of the school. Unknown to them, Pete had watched the whole thing and was smiling, "Good job Dani," Pete said, "You can tell me when you're ready."

Pete than began to walk home happy knowing his little sister was going to be fine…well at least he hoped so.

**A/N So did I do this right? Was it good? Bad? R&R and tell me please.**


	7. Shades of Blue

**A/N Okay! Dang you people like this! I'm getting four reviews in an hour. Okay so this will be Dani's version of "Shades of Gray" and please not there will be a "Fake-Out-Make-Out" I just have to figure out how to do that with Dave… I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Johnson!" Donna yelled and chased Dani down the hall.

"Dani?" Pete asked as she turned the corner.

"Can't talk," Dani said, "Running for life."

Pete stepped back as Donna came running by, "Hey!" Pete yelled.

Dani continued to run, but as she looked back to see where Donna was she ran into someone causing them to spill their drink all over Mike Blue, "Ah!" Mike yelled, "That's it! You'd better run!"

Dani continued to run, "Wait," Dani said, "I have ghost powers."

Dani's eyes turned green and went invisible and phased out of the school causing Donna and Mike to run into each other. Dani arrived in the staff parking lot just as her ghost sense went off, "Wha?" Dani said and transformed, "Okay, where are-" Dani stopped when she spotted Cojo, "Cojo?" Dani asked, "Shouldn't you be bothering Danny?"

Cojo barked in his high puppy bark before changing into his guard dog form, "No," Dani said, "No Cojo don-Ah!" Dani yelled as Cojo grabbed her and ran.

Meanwhile, Mike was arriving as his mom's work place. Ms. Blue worked as the manager of the Tasty Burger and made tons of money because she had great ideas, "And this will automatically detect and get rid of any intruders," Ms. Blue said, "Hi sweetheart. Sweetie what happened?"

"Some girl ran into Ben making him spill his coffee on me," Mike said.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to-" Ms. Blue was cut off when Cojo came in with Dani's leg in his mouth.

"No!" Dani yelled, "Cojo! No!"

Cojo ran and wrecked everything before phasing out, "Ghosts!" Mike yelled.

Suddenly, Ms. Blue's boss come up covered in condiments, "I'm fired aren't I?" Ms. Blue asked.

"Oh big time," Ms. Blue's boss said.

Mike and his mom were loading things into a moving truck when Dani, Alex, and Dave walked up, "Aw man," Dani said, "This is my entire fault."

"No it's not," Dave said, "Somehow Cojo found you instead of Danny. You do share the same DNA."

"Still," Dani said.

"Come on," Dave said just as Dani's ghost sense went off.

"I'll be back," Dani said and ran off.

Alex went up to Mike, "Hey Mike, are you okay?" Alex asked making Dave roll his eyes.

"Why do you care?" Mike asked.

Before Alex could say anything else, "No!" Dani yelled, "Bad Cojo!"

Dani, in phantom form, came flying up trying to catch Cojo, but not before crushing the moving truck, "No! Bad dog! Get back here!" Dani yelled flying after Cojo.

Mike looked shocked then angry, "That's it!" Mike yelled.

At School…

"Hey Mike," Donna said, "What's that?"

"My lunch," Mike said, "Things have been pretty tough lately."

But before Mike could sit down Adam blocked him, "Nope only popular kids allowed," Adam said, "And you are no long one."

Adam gasped and went to an empty table and put his head in his hands, "Now I really feel awful," Dani said.

"Don't be," Dave said, "They weren't really her friends. If anything you helped her realize that."

"Still," Dani said.

Dani, Alex, and Dave were walking down the hallway to go home, "I'm just worried," Dani said, "Last time Cojo came and ruined someone's life she vowed revenge on Danny."

"That won't happen," Alex said, "What are the odds of-" Alex was cut off when she ran into, "Mike!" Alex said slightly dreamily, "Okay go on home guys."

Dani and Dave rolled their eyes and left Alex and Mike, "Ghost hunting books?" Alex asked Mike, "Since when are you interested in this stuff?"

"Since they ruined my life!" Mike said.

"Well, did you know that Dani is originally from Amity Park?" Alex asked.

Mike stopped, "No," Mike said, "You mean the Amity Park where all the ghosts originated?"

Alex nodded, "Hmm," Mike said smirking, "Why don't I walk you to school tomorrow?"

Alex smiled, "Sure," Alex said, "See you then."

"I would ask Dani out," Mike said to himself, "But she likes that Dave guy."

Mike continued to walk until he tripped over a box, "What the?" Mike said and looked at the box, "It's addressed to me?"

Mike opened it, "Ghost weapons," Mike whispered then smirked, "Perfect. Look out Dani Phantom you just got a new enemy."

"This is stupid!" Dani yelled at Dave, "He's already trained so what do you want me to do?"

"Train him to stay in the Ghost Zone or help him find whatever he's looking for," Dave said.

Dani glared at Dave, "Whatever. Just get out of here before someone sees us together and puts two and two together," Dani said.

"I'm going," Dave said.

Dani shook her head and whistled for Cojo, who came running in puppy form, "Stop!" Dani said holding up her right hand making Cojo stop in his tracks.

Mike aimed his gray ecto gun at Dani and Cojo and fired. Dave was watching and smiled as Dani picked Cojo up and petted him, but it vanished when Mike's blasts went by him and gasped as they hit where Dani was. He sighed with relief when he saw Cojo had dragged her away, "Hello Dani Phantom," Mike said appearing on his dark blue hover board and gray suit.

"Great," Dani said, "Mike's gone all ghost hunter."

"Say bye-bye," Mike said and fired.

Dani yelped and flew her and Cojo away, "Got to get rid of you," Dani said to Cojo and formed and ecto blast and threw it, "Fetch!" Dani yelled causing Cojo to chase after it.

Dani was soon hit with an ecto blast, "Ah!" Dani yelled, "Dang, he's a natural."

"You're going to pay!" Mike yelled.

Dani fired an ecto blast at Mike causing him to fall off. Dani used this to fly away and found Dave, "Mike's gone ghost hunter!" Dani said.

Dani then heard Mike hover board coming towards them, "Dang!" Dani cried, "Dave hide!"

"Where?" Dave asked.

"Uh…" Dani panicked as the hover board got closer, "I can't remember how Danny got away!"

"I do!" Dave said and pushed Dani into a bush.

Dani yelped in surprise just as Mike showed up, "Where'd you go?" Mike wondered and looked behind the bush and saw Dani, in human form and Dave 'kissing', "Ah!" Dani and Dave yelled, "Do you mind?" Dave asked annoyed.

"Ew," Mike said, "Not what I wanted to find."

Mike flew off and Dani and Dave sat up, "Well that worked," Dave said and turned to Dani, who had a slightly dreamy look on, "Dani?"

"Huh?" Dani said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Uh, you didn't think that was real, right?" Dave asked.

"No!" Dani said, "It was a Fake-Out- Make-Out. Just like Danny and Sam, wait not like them causing they got married, uh, no it wasn't real."

Dave blushed slightly and Dani blushed like mad, "We don't tell Alex," Dave said.

"Agreed," Dani said and got up with Dave and walked home.

Dani and Dave were sitting in the gym waiting for Alex, "You haven't said anything right," Dani asked Dave.

"About the Fake-Out-Make-Out or Mike?" Dave asked.

"Both," Dani said and blushed thinking about the Fake-Out-Make-Out.

"No, I thought you were going to tell her about Mike," Dave said.

Dani hit her forehead, "I'm the ghost fighter therefore I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Dani said.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Dave said just as Alex and Dave walked up and sat down.

"Hey guys," Alex said.

"Hey," Dani and Dave said in unison.

"So…" Mike said, "Alex tells me you're from Amity Park."

Dani glares at Alex, "Really?" Dani said, "What else did she tell you?"

Suddenly, Cojo came in and growled. Dani and Mike ran off, "Uh…" Alex said, "What's with Mike?"

"He's a natural ghost hunter," Dave said.

"What!" Alex said, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Before Dave could answer Dani was thrown in between them, "Dani?" Dave asked.

"I'm okay," Dani said.

"You could've told me Mike went ghost hunter!" Alex said.

"Sorry," Dani said annoyed, "But I was kind of busy. Blame Dave."

"Hey!" Dave said.

"Get away from them Phantom!" Mike yelled and aimed his gun at Dani.

Dani yelped and grabbed Dave and Alex and flew out with Mike following behind. Dani set Dave and Alex down behind some trees, "Stay here," Dani said and flew off.

"Stop!" Dani said, "Can we just talk for a minute?"

"No!" Mike yelled, "You ruined my life!"

"Look!" Dani said, "That's not my dog, it's my cousin's and he didn't give me an instruction book."

Mike looked at Dani, "You expect me to believe that!" Mike yelled, "Not all humans are saps you know."

"It's true!" Dani said, "Can we please just start over?"

"No!" Mike yelled and fired at Dani.

Dani dodged and shot Mike's gun causing him to yell in pain, "Fine," Mike said, "You win this time, but I'll be back."

Mike flew off and Dani sighed in relief before being tackled by Cojo, "That's it," Dani said and sucked Cojo into The Thermos, "You're going back to Danny."

"I don't know about you," Alex said, "But I'm ready for bed."

"Yeah," Dani said, "It's almost my curfew. Bye guys."

Dani flew off and Alex smirked at Dave, "You two had a Fake-Out-Make-Out didn't you?" Alex asked.

"What!" Dave yelled, "No! Why would we do that? I mean come on. Oh look at the time I need to get home, bye Alex."

Dave ran towards his house, "They so had a Fake-Out-Make-Out," Alex said and headed home.

**A/N Okay that's the last one for today, but I'll update around noon tomorrow after church if I get reviews which shouldn't be too hard seeing how many I got today. R&R.**


	8. Alex and Pete Save the Day

**A/N Okay I may not get as many as I want in because my parents are throwing a Super Bowl party, which I won't be watching because I hate sports, I'll be baby-sitting the attendees kids. So I'll try to get a lot of chapters up like yesterday, but no promises. Now for one of my favorite episodes… "Fanning Flames!" This is going to be fun to write…I don't own Danny Phantom. Oh and if there're any spelling errors like names sorry not the best speller here.**

"What are these again?" Alex asked gesturing to the green phones in her ears.

"They're called Fenton Phones, but I just call them Phones because all the inventions have Fenton in it," Dani said, "They filter out ghost noise so we can communicate better."

"Well I'm not wearing these things to school," Alex said, "Light green is not my color. It's more Donna's color."

"Fine," Dani said, "You just have to wear them when a ghost attacks because Danny said that a ghost…I can't remember who… is powerless against them…but I forget why."

"Yeah that's helpful," Dave said, "But I don't think I will either. They look too much like earrings."

Dani sighed, "Fine," Dani said annoyed, "Who wants to go to the Tasty Burger?"

"Really?" Alex said, "You just had lunch."

"Hello!" Dani said, "Clone of a teenage boy here."

"Okay, okay," Alex said, "Let's go."

Alex, Dave, and Dani left Dani's room and headed for the Tasty Burger. Unknown to them Pete was standing by the door and heard everything. Pete quietly entered Dani's room and took a pair of Phones, "I may want to keep a pair just in case," Pete said and walked out.

Monday…

"Uh Alex?" Dani said.

"What's with the new clothes?" Dave asked.

"How can you not know about Ember?" Alex asked shocked.

"You know I hate music," Dave said.

"Ember?" Dani said, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"She's the biggest thing right now," Alex said.

"Who is?" Pete asked coming up.

"Ember!" Alex yelled, "How can you guys not know her!"

"Oh not her again," Pete said, "She's all over Amityville magazine."

"Ember, Ember, Ember," Dani said to herself, "Where have I heard that before!"

Pete looked at Dani, _'If Dani knows Ember could it be that she's a ghost?' _Pete wondered, "Well I have to get to the library," Pete said, "I got excused from some sort of machine test because of my high grades."

"Lucky," Dani said, "I know I've heard-"

Dani was cut off by the bell, "Figure it out later," Pete said, "Get to class."

"Yes, dad," Dani said laughing.

Pete rolled his eyes, "Go," Pete said.

Dani, Dave, and Alex went to English and Pete went to the library. Pete took the Phones out of his pocket, _'If Ember is a ghost I may want to put these in,' _Pete thought and put Phones in and entered the library.

Not even five minutes later Pete heard music outside. He got up and saw Ember outside on a stage, "What the?" Pete said and ran outside where Dave and Dani were standing confused, "What going on?"

"Someone put Ember's CD in the study machine and people went nuts and then Ember showed up…" Dave said then looked at Dani, "Uh, are you okay Dani?"

Dani stared at Ember intensely, "Dani?" Pete and Dave said worried.

"Hello Amityville," Ember yelled, "Tell me who you love."

Dani's eyes went wide, "Ember, Ember, Ember," the crowd cheered.

"No…" Dani whispered, "Uh, bathroom."

Dani ran inside, _'That can't be good,' _Pete and Dave thought.

Suddenly, Mrs. Brown started yelling at Ember to stop disrupting the learning environment. Ember smirked, "You want disrupting? I'll give you disrupting," Ember changed the dial on her guitar and sent a hypnotic wave at the kids causing their eyes to turn red and charge at Mrs. Brown, "Oh my word!" Mrs. Brown yelled.

"Mrs. Brown!" Dani yelled and phased her through the kids.

"Ember's a ghost!" Pete and Dave yelled.

"Now to knock the pop princess off the," Dani stopped when Ember was nowhere to be found, "Dang it!" Dani yelled and flew off.

Dave ran over to Alex who was smiling like an idiot, "What? No encore?" Alex yelled.

Tuesday…

"Alex Ember's controlling your mind," Dani said for the billionth time.

"Yeah right," Alex said.

"Alex, come on," Dave said, "Since when has Dani lied about ghosts?"

Alex stayed quiet, "Hey everybody," Adam yelled, "Ember's giving out free concert tickets at the mall!"

Everybody charged for the door except for Pete, Dani, and Dave who were holding Alex back, "Let me go," Alex yelled, "I want Ember!"

"Dang!" Pete said, "What does she eat?"

"Help me get her to the study machine," Dani said, "Maybe we can take out Ember with learning."

Pete and Dave nodded and dragged Alex to the nearest classroom and plugged her in, "Pete watch Alex and Dave and I will go tell Mrs. Brown what happened," Dani said and grabbed Dave by the wrist.

"Please tell me you have some Phones," Dani whispered just loud enough for Pete to here.

"No, and there's no time to go and get them," Dave said.

Pete's hand unconsciously went to his pocket where his Phones were, "Great," Dani whispered and grabbed the doorknob, "Well let's just hope Ember can't hypnotize us."

Dave nodded and they left, _'Oh boy,' _Pete thought and looked at Alex, _'She'll be fine for a few hours. I mean it's just learning.' _

Pete ran out the door just as Dani phased her and Dave out of Mrs. Brown's hold. Pete hid behind some lockers so Mrs. Brown couldn't see him. When she passed him he ran out the door and followed Dani as she held Dave and flew towards the mall. Pete smiled slightly when Dave stared at Dani for a few seconds before Dani asked what he was doing. Pete almost yelled at Dani, _'Is being clueless because of this Danny person or is that just her?' _Pete wondered.

Pete winced when they hit a huge cut out of Ember. Dani phased them in and Pete went in front. Ember stood at the top of a podium and threw everyone tickets, "Tell me who you love!" Ember yelled.

The crowd started to chant Ember's name and her hair grew, _'So her power comes from when people chant her name,'_ Pete concluded.

Suddenly, Dave whistled and showed everyone the glasses he put on Ember. Pete put the Phones in his ears when Ember phased through the roof and Dani followed and Dave not far behind with the thermos. Pete waited till Dave was out of sight before running to the roof.

When Pete reached the roof he found Dave standing in front of a dazed Dani in human form, "This can't be good," Pete whispered.

"Aw, teen love," Ember said, "This is just like your cousin."

Dani's eyes went wide as Ember changed the dial on her guitar, "Time for a love song!" Ember yelled and played her cord.

Dave went flying into Dani and Dani went to the edge of the cut out with Dave. Ember laughed and disappeared. Pete ran towards his little sister and grabbed her by her hand as she fell and Dave grabbed onto Dani. Pete pulled the two up, "Are you guys okay?" Pete asked.

Dani moaned and looked at Dave and Dave looked at Dani, "Uh guys?" Pete asked.

Dave grabbed Dani and kissed her fully, "Uh oh," Pete said.

Suddenly, S.W.A.T cars arrived. Pete grabbed Dani pulling her away from Dave, but she grabbed him pulling him with them. Pete listened as each teen was taken home and grounded for skipping cramming sessions. As soon Pete was sure everyone was gone Pete turned to Dani, who had started kissing Dave again. Pete hit his forehead, _'Okay, have to find a way to stop Ember, break Dani and Dave from this spell without letting Dani know I know her secret,' _Pete thought then rubbed his temples and grabbed both Dani and Dave, who yelped in surprise by the sudden separation.

Pete ran back to the school and untied Alex, "Better?" Pete asked Alex.

"Yeah," Alex looked at Dani and Dave kissing, "Uh… did I miss something."

"I think that Ember ghost put them under some spell," Pete said trying not to spill that he knows.

Alex looked at him, "What are you wearing?" Alex asked gesturing to the Phones.

Pete tensed, "Uh," Pete said and came up with an excuse quickly, "I found them in the hallway and thought they were cool."

Alex looked at him, "You hate green," Alex said.

Pete looked at Alex, "Not all green," Pete said.

Alex looked at Pete then Dani and Dave kissing on the wall, "You know about Dani don't you," Alex said.

Pete looked at Alex, "Know what?" Pete asked nervous.

Alex gave Pete a look and Pete sighed, "Fine," Pete said, "I know about Dani being a clone and half ghost, but don't tell her I know. It's her secret let her tell me."

Alex nodded, "Sure," Alex said and looked at the two teens making out, "What do we do about them?"

Pete looked at the clock, "We don't have time to reprogram them like we did you," Pete said, "Ember's concert starts in 15 minutes. She gets her power when people chant her name and with the whole world chanting…" Pete trailed off so Alex could put the pieces together.

"She'll be unstoppable," Alex said, "You grab Dani, I'll grabbed Dave."

Pete nodded and grabbed his little sister who whined and folded her arms. Pete and Alex made it to the mall with the two struggling teens, "How do we get in?" Alex said.

Pete showed four tickets, "I managed to grab these when Ember threw them," Pete said.

Alex nodded and dragged Dave inside followed by Pete and Dani, "Wait," Pete said and handed a pair of Phones, "Here put these in."

Alex nodded and put them in, "Let's go," Alex said.

They managed to get in easily, "Now for the hard part," Pete said.

"Yeah, getting backstage," Alex said.

Alex and Pete made it backstage and found two guards with their backs to them. Pete and Alex let go of Dani and Dave, who instantly starting kissing each other, and went behind the two guards and looked at each other and nodded. They each pinched a nerve causing the guards to go into unconsciousness. Alex grabbed Dave and Pete grabbed Dani and ran backstage, "Can you cut the power?" Pete asked Alex.

Alex nodded and went to the controls, but before she could even touch a switch someone grabbed her hand. Alex turned and found Adam standing there smirking. Pete gasped, but was soon grabbed by John, forcing him to let go of Dani and Dave, "Well at least this time my spell worked on both of them," Ember said smiling as Dani and Dave started kissing each other, "Did you really think you could fool me twice?"

"Well it was worth a shot," Alex said.

"Take the boy away," Ember said and John to Pete away,"And make sure these two stay distracted and she stays in your hold."

Adam nodded and held Alex tightly, "Ow!" Alex complained.

Ember laughed and walked on stage and started to play, "No!" Alex said and started to struggle.

"No use geek," Adam said.

Alex growled and kicked Adam in the shin causing him to yell in pain. Alex jumped in the air and kicked Adam in the face knocking him out, "Thank you karate," Alex said and ran to Dani, "Dani? Dani stop making out with Dave for one second!"

Dani looked at Alex, "What?" Dani asked annoyed.

"How did Danny defeat Ember the first time?" Alex asked.

"He made Tucker, who had a bad voice, sing and break everyone of Ember's spell," Dani said, "Is that it?"

Alex nodded and Dani went back to Dave. Alex found a disk looking thing and ran on stage and threw it at Ember causing her to drop the mike. Ember looked at Alex in shock as she picked up the mike, "For once in my life I hope I stink at something," Alex said, "And it breaks Dani and Dave of the love spell."

Alex took a deep breath and began to sing Ember's song and as it turns out she sings worse than Tucker. Everyone around the world held their ears in pain. Even Dani and Dave held their ears in pain. Alex finished and found Ember twitching yelling for someone to say her name, "Someone has issues," Alex said and sucked Ember into the thermos.

Alex spotted Pete smiling across from her and she nodded letting him know she wouldn't tell. Pete walked away just as Dani and Dave came to their senses, "Uh…" Dani said, "What happened."

"I can't remember anything except for Ember saying something about a love song," Dave said holding his head.

Alex came up to them, "You can't remember anything?" Alex asked.

"No," Dani and Dave said in unison.

Alex laughed, "Well I can tell you, but it'll probably be awkward between you two," Alex said.

Dani and Dave looked at each other, "What happened?" Dani asked seriously.

Alex shrugged and began to tell them what they've been doing for the past couple of hours, "We did what!" Dani and Dave yelled in unison.

"I warned you," Alex said.

Dani and Dave both blushed a deep red, "Aw man," they said in unison.

**A/N Tada! Sorry it took so long we had to clean for the party, but you guys are lucky that I can type really fast. Please R&R and tell me what you think. **


	9. Captured Part 1

**A/N Sorry but the weekends over now so… Okay now I'm going to do my own my own movie. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Get back here!" Mike yelled, "You're under arrest by order of the mayor!"

"What did I do?" Dani, in Phantom form, yelled as she flew away from Mike.

"I'm just following orders," Mike said and fired.

Dani dodged the blast and flew towards an alley and turned human and started to breathe heavily and watched as Mike yelled in frustration and flew ran towards Dave's house. Dani burst into Dave's room, "Dani?" Dave said surprised.

"What's going on!" Dani yelled, "Why am I under arrest and Mike after me?"

Dave turned on the T.V., "Vlad," Dave said.

"What!" Dani yelled and jumped on Dave's bed beside him to see the T.V.

"And thanks to our new resident," Amityville mayor said, "Vlad Masters we now know that our so-called hero Dani Phantom was never a real hero and should be brought to justice."

"Vlad," Dani growled, "He's doing to me what Walker did to Danny, but it's not going to stop me Vlad."

Dave smiled, "You getting better at your confidence," Dave said.

Dani smiled, "Thanks," Dani said, "Let's just hope Vlad doesn't tell them who my human half is."

The Next School Day…

"Now," Mrs. Brown said, "Romeo wanted to-"

Suddenly, Mike arrived in his ghost hunter outfit, "Can I help you?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Alexandra Allison, David Patterson, Danielle Johnson," Mike said, "You're under arrest for having information on Dani Phantom."

Everyone gasped and turned to Dani, Alex, and Dave, who had paled, "We don't know what you're talking about," Dani said nervously.

"Doesn't matter," Mike said, "You are to come nicely or I'll force you."

Alex started to get into her fighting stance, but Dani stopped her, "Fine," Dani said, "Just don't hurt anyone."

"Let's go," Mike said.

Dani, Alex, and Dave left quietly and everyone staring at them in shock. When they got outside they saw Pete with his hands tied behind his back, "Pete?" Dani said.

"Uh, hi Dani," Pete said.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"You're all under arrest for having information on Dani Phantom," Mike said and trapped them in a ghost proof bubble and also sound proof then flew off.

"Pete?" Dani asked looking at Pete with her Dani Phantom look on.

Pete sighed, "Fine," Pete said, "I've known your Dani Phantom since Spectra and I helped break you and Dave of Ember's spell with Alex."

Dani and Dave blushed as they remembered Ember, "Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Dani asked.

"It's your secret," Pete said, "I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, not forced to and trapped in a bubble."

Dani smiled and hugged Pete, "You're sweet," Dani said, "But now what?"

Everyone thought for a minute, "Do you have your cell phone?" Pete asked.

Dani looked in her pocket, "Yeah," Dani said, "Why?"

"Can you call that Danny person to help?" Pete asked.

Dani's eyes lit up and started to dial, "Come on Danny," Dani pleaded, "Please."

Pete, Alex, and Dave waited hoping and praying that Danny answered. Suddenly, Dani gasped, "Vlad!" Dani yelled, "What have you done to Danny!"

Pete, Alex, and Dave gasped. Suddenly, they were dropped into a cell, "Dani!" four voices yelled.

Dani moaned and rubbed her head, "Danny? Sam? Tucker? Jazz?" Dani said confused.

The older team Phantom ran over to them, "Are you guys okay?" Jazz asked.

"I think so," Alex said.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

"We have no idea," Danny said, "Vlad threatened to kill Sam if we didn't go with him."

"He forced us here," Pete said, "Can someone please untie my hands!"

Dani went over and untied her brother, "Sorry," Dani said, "Guys these are my two friends, Alex and Dave, and my older brother, Pete, guys this is Danny, his wife, Sam, his friend, Tucker, and his wife Jazz."

"Hi," everyone said, "Now what?" Pete asked.

Suddenly, a green smoke filled the room, "What the?" Dave said.

Suddenly, Danny and Dani started coughing, "Dani/Danny!" everyone said and ran over to them, but were soon knocked out.

Danny and Dani opened their eyes and saw Vlad standing there, "Vlad!" Danny and Dani yelled and started to transform, but Vlad put his hand up stopping them.

Vlad showed Jazz, Pete, Tucker, and Alex in a cage surrounded by electricity. Dani and Danny gasped, "Let them go!" Dani yelled.

"Wait," Danny said, "Where's Sam!"

Dani looked around, "And Dave!" Dani yelled.

Vlad laughed and snapped his fingers and showed Sam and Dave struggling to get out of chains, "Sam!" Danny yelled.

"Dave!" Dani yelled.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Vlad said.

"He/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Dani and Dave yelled in unison.

"Right," Vlad said, "Anyway. You two either give me what I want or Samantha and David are as good as dead."

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Vlad stop it!" Danny yelled, "What do you want?"

"You and Danielle," Vlad said, "I melt Danielle and make a clone of you."

"No!" everyone including Danny yelled.

Dani mumbled something, "What was that Danielle?" Vlad asked causing everyone to turn to her.

"I said fine," Dani said louder, "Just let everyone go."

"What!" everyone yelled, "Dani no!" Dave yelled.

"Very well Danielle," Vlad said and released everyone.

"Dani!" Dave yelled.

"Keep your part Plasmas," Dani said.

"Of course Danielle," Vlad said and snapped his fingers sending everyone into Dani's room.

"No…" everyone said.

**A/N It's not over! I decided to do my own movie because I can't do Reign Storm. So what do you think of part one of this movie? After this I'll be doing Memory Blank. R&R.**


	10. Captured Part 2

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but my laptop got a virus and won't work, so since my mom wants me to continue writing while she double checks my grammar in my first book in my Galacta series (See profile) she's letting me use her computer. So sorry about leaving you at a cliff hanger I'll try not to do that again. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dave paced back and forth in Dani's room worried, "Dave would you stop," Alex said.

"I can't!" Dave yelled and continued to pace.

Alex sighed and grabbed his shirt when he went by her, "I said stop," Alex said.

"Good job Alex," Jazz said, "Now can you do something about Danny over there."

Sam watched as her husband paced back and forth, "Really?" Alex said.

"Technically, Danny and Dani are family," Sam said, "So it's only right that Danny worry."

"And no, Pete, we aren't going to take her away, unless we have a good reason," Jazz said.

Pete closed his mouth and smiled, "Okay, now how do we save her before Vlad melts her?" Pete asked.

"I don't know how he's going to do it," Danny said, "I stabilized her. She shouldn't be able to be melted."

Dave thought for a moment then his eyes went wide, "Unless he's found a way too," Dave said causing everyone to turn towards Dave, "When we were at Vlad's he had Dani under a light. My guess is that light is an invention of Vlad's to get Dani unstable again."

Everyone's eyes went wide, "We're going back to Vlad's," Danny said and transformed, "Jazz, take everyone and rent a car and get to Vlad's as fast as you can."

Jazz nodded, "At least take someone with you for back-up Danny," Jazz said.

"I'll go," Dave said, "I have the best aim out of Alex, Dani, and I."

Danny nodded, "Okay grabbed a Wrist Ray and let's go," Danny said.

Dave grabbed a Wrist Ray from under Dani's bed and a thermos from under Dani's pillow and went up to Danny, who grabbed him and phased out of the room and flew at top speed towards Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin.

In Wisconsin...

Vlad easily strapped Dani onto the melting table, "Now isn't this easier Danielle?"

"I hate you," Dani said, "And if you so ever go near my friends or Danny or his family..."

"You have my word Danielle," Vlad said and moved the light over Dani.

"Yeah, one problem Vlad," Dani said angrily, "You never keep your word."

"Now that's your fault for making this deal now isn't it?" Vlad said and pushed the button.

"Ah!" Dani yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Dani!" Danny and Dave yelled Danny phasing them into the lab.

"Daniel! David!" Vlad yelled in shock.

Dani started to melt into green ectoplasm, "No!" Danny and Dave yelled.

Dani screamed again and Dave ran to her while Danny tried to keep Vlad busy, "Dani are you okay?"

Dani glared at Dave, "What do you think?" Dani yelled, "And what are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think we'd let you die did you?" Dave asked as he searched for the button.

"Well I'd hoped so," Dani said as her lower half of her body was melted off, "I don't want you guys killed."

Dave started searching harder for the button as Dani continued to melt, "Dani if you want to die than we're going to be by your side all the way through it," Dave said.

Dave found the button and pressed it just as Alex, Tucker, Jazz, Pete, and Sam arrived, "It's over Plasmas," Danny said, "Dave!" Danny said and threw him and bottle with a green gas, "Spray Dani with this!"

"No!" Vlad yelled and flew towards Dave as he grabbed the bottle.

"Oh no you don't!" Pete yelled and fired an ecto gun successfully hitting Vlad, "No one hurts my little sister!"

Dave sprayed Dani and the ectoplasm started to form Dani's missing parts. Dani smiled and Dave released Dani. When they turned to the others Vlad was nowhere to be found, "Well that figures," Dani said.

"Come on let's go," Danny said and grabbed his wife and Dani grabbed Pete, Alex, and Dave while Jazz and Tucker went to return the car.

Danny turned to Dani, "Do you want us to move to Amityville and help with ghosts since most likely Vlad has a ghost portal here, or do you have it covered?" Danny asked.

Dani looked at her older brother and two friends, 'I think we're good for now Danny, but I'll call if it gets out of hand or Vlad goes power crazy," Dani said.

Danny nodded, "Okay," Danny said, "Be careful."

"I will be," Dani said and watched Danny fly off.

"Ready to go home guys?" Dani asked.

Dave, Alex, and Pete nodded, "Mom and dad are probably worried sick," Pete said.

"Yeah," Dave said, "And my parents are probably going to kill me for staying out so late with you guys."

"Same here," Alex said.

"Well than I better step on it," Dani said.

"Are you sure you're good to fly?" Pete asked.

"I'm fine," Dani said, "All the ectoplasm is back where it's supposed to be, but don't let Annabelle or Walter wake me up for school in the morning because I'll probably be cranky and not think and use my ghost powers on them."

"Got it," Pete said and Dani flew home to Amityville.

**A/N Again sorry for the late update, but it really wasn't my fault. Hope you enjoyed the movie. R&R.**


	11. Memory Loss

**A/N Hope this makes up for yesterday... This will be Dani's version of "Memory Blank" hope you enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Guys!" Dani yelled as Skulker hit Alex, Dave, and Pete.

"Ah!" Dave, Pete, and Alex yelled and hit a wall.

Dani growled and fired an ecto blast at Skulker and sucked Skulker into the thermos. Dani turned human and ran over to her friends and older brother, "Guys?" Dani asked worried.

"We're okay," Pete said, "We were wearing the Specter Deflectors."

Dani help them up, "We better get to school," Alex said and started to walk to school with Dave and Pete, but Dani stayed behind.

Dani sighed, "Desiree," Dani said, "I know you're there."

Desiree appeared, "You have a wish?" Desiree asked.

Dani looked at her older brother and friends as they vanished down the sidewalk and nodded at Desiree, "Yeah, I do," Dani said.

"Well then," Desiree said, "Wish away."

"I wish..." Dani hesitated for a moment and looked at where her friends went and took a deep breath, "I wish I was never adopted by Annabelle and Walter and I lived in in the streets of Amityville and Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker were none the wiser."

Desiree's smile fell, "Really?" Desiree said a little shocked.

"Just...just grant the wish," Dani said.

"So you have wished it," Desiree said green mist sounding her and Dani, "So it shall be..."

The Next Morning...

Pete woke up, "Whoops," Pete said, "Forgot to take the Specter Deflector off."

Pete took of the belt and went downstairs and found Annabelle and Walter eating breakfast, "Morning honey," Annabelle said.

"Hey," Pete said, "Is Dani still asleep?" Pete asked getting a glass of orange juice.

"Who?" Walter asked.

Pete looked at his parents in confusion, "Dani, my little sister," Pete said.

"Uh, Pete honey, you're an only child," Annabelle said.

Pete dropped his glass, "What?" Pete said in shock.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Annabelle answered it, "Hello Johnson's," Annabelle said.

"Sorry, but I think you have the wrong number," Annabelle said, "There's no Dani here."

Pete looked at his mom, "Uh, sure," Annabelle said, "Pete there's a boy and a girl on the phone for you."

Pete grabbed the phone, "Hello?" Pete said still in shock.

"Where's Dani!" Alex and Dave yelled.

Pete ran up to his room, "I don't know," Pete said, "I woke up and it's like Dani was never adopted."

"Then why do we remember her?" Dave asked.

"Well I can give you one reason why you remember her Dave," Alex teased.

"I don't like her!" Dave yelled.

Pete sighed then spotted his Specter Deflector on his bed and everything clicked, "Guys," Pete said, "Were you wearing your Deflectors when you woke up?"

Dave and Alex gasped, "We need to find Dani," Alex said.

"Meet me near the park," Pete said, "She's most likely on the streets again."

"Got it," Alex and Dave said and hung up.

Pete hung up and ran downstairs, "Going to the park!" Pete yelled and ran out the door.

At the Park...

Pete arrived at the park just as Alex and Dave did, "Where could she be?" Dave wondered out loud.

Suddenly, a girl in rags and messy hair black hair, "Dani?" Dave whispered.

"Dani!" Pete, Alex, and Dave yelled and ran up to her.

Dani turned in confusion when she heard her name, "Can I help you?" Dani asked annoyed.

"What are you thinking!" Alex yelled.

Dani raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Dani asked.

"What and how did you get everyone to forget you?" Pete asked.

Dani raised another eyebrow, "I don't even know who you guys are," Dani said, "Now I'm heading to the Tasty Burger to see what leftovers they have."

Dave grabbed her, "Hey!" Dani yelled, "I may be homeless, but I have rights you know."

"Your not homeless," Pete said, "You're my adopted little sister."

"Okay," Dani said removing her hand from Dave, "I don't even know you people and your claiming to be my 'family'. I bet you don't even know me."

"You're Dani Phantom," Dave whispered just loud enough for Dani to hear.

Dani turned in shock and looked at Pete, Alex, and Dave.

Dani grabbed them and sat them down on a bench, "How do you know that?" Dani said seriously.

"We told you," Pete said, "I'm your brother and these are your best friends, Alex and Dave."

"What else do you know?" Dani asked.

"You're a clone of Danny Phantom," Dave said.

Dani looked down, "I don't get it," Dani said.

"I have a theory," Pete said, "We helped you fight ghosts, causing us to get hurt badly. So my guess is you asked Desiree to make it so we never meet you so we would never get hurt, but we were wearing the Specter Deflectors so we weren't affected."  
Dani looked at them, "So why are you here?" Dani asked.

"We don't want you living on the streets," Dave said.

Dani looked at them, "Well I don't need anyone's help," Dani said, "Bye."

Dani started to walk away when her ghost sense went off and Desiree appeared, "Desiree," the four teens said.

Dani looked around then changed into Dani Phantom, "What do you want?" Dani asked.

Desiree smirked and grabbed Pete and Alex, "I believe they will stop you from doing anything," Desiree said.

"I don't even know who they are!" Dani yelled.

Desiree threw Alex and Pete far away and grabbed Dani and Dave and threw them a in the other direction. Dani and Dave landed where a class field trip were coming up, "Dani turn human," Dave said.

"But their still asked who I am and I don't feel like going into a foster home," Dani said while transforming human.

"Then what are you planning on do-" Dave was cut off when Dani pulled him to her and connected their lips.

The kids giggled as they passed. Dani and Dave broke away and Dani glared at Dave, "That was real," Dani said.

"I know it was a Fake-Out-Make-Out," Dave said blushing.

"Okay so maybe you do know me," Dani said.

"Come on we have to beat defeat Desiree and get your memories back," Dave said.

"I agree on the Desiree thing, but not so much on the memories," Dani said.

Dave sighed and grabbed Dani, "We're getting you memories back," Dave said.

Dani growled and tried to hit Dave,but he dodged her, "I know all your moves Dani," Dave said.

Dani sighed, "Fine you win," Dani said.

Dave smiled and found Desiree, "Desiree!" Dave yelled getting Desiree's attention, "I've got a wish for you."

"You're an idiot!" Dani yelled.

"I wish Dani never made her stupid wish!" Dave yelled.

Desiree glared at Dave, "So you have wished it," Desiree said, "So it shall be."

Green mist surrounded Dani and her memories were coming back. Dave sucked Desiree in the thermos and glared at Dani, "Don't ever do something that stupid again," Dave said.

Dani sighed, "Fine," Dani said, "Sorry, but I was worried."

"What part of we're in this together don't you get?" Dave asked.

Dave grabbed Dani and went to find Pete and Alex, "You know you're going to get a yelling from Pete and Alex right?"

"Yes," Dani said.

**A/N R&R Okay I really need to go to bed now.**


	12. Camping Trip

**A/N Okay I'm going to do one episode before I do _. I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing after this, so you better keep reading to find out. This will be Dani's version of "Fenton Menace" hope you like it. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Kids!" Annabelle said entering the living room where Dani, Pete, Alex, and Dave were sitting and watching T.V.

"Yeah mom?" Pete asked.

"Don't forget your cousins, Sarah and Tyler, are coming to stay for two weeks," Annabelle said, "Do you have your rooms cleaned?"

"Yes," Dani and Pete said in unison.

"Good," Annabelle said, "Dani, Sarah will be staying with you and Pete, Tyler will be staying with you."

Suddenly, Dani's ghost sense went off, "Uh, okay," Dani said and got up, "Uh we have to go now."

Annabelle gave them a look, "Yeah," Pete said, "Bye mom."

Dani, Alex, Dave, and Pete ran outside leaving a confused Annabelle behind. Ten minutes later Sarah and Tyler arrived, "Sarah! Tyler!" Annabelle said and hugged them.

Sarah had long light brown hair in a blue ponytail and light green eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt with dark blue jeans and white and dark blue tennis shoes. Tyler had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a light green T-shirt with light blue jeans and white and dark green tennis shoes, "Hi Aunt Annabelle," Sarah and Tyler said in unison.

"How have you been?" Annabelle asked.

"Fine," Sarah said, "Where's Pete?"

"Oh he ran off with Dani and her friends, I did tell you about Dani right?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes," Tyler said.

"Oh good," Annabelle said just as Pete, Alex, and Dave walked in with Dani passed out, "Dani!" Annabelle yelled and ran over to her, "What happened?"

"Uh..." Pete, Alex, and Dave said.

"That doesn't look good," Sarah said, "Look at her arm, and her head."

"Pete tell me what happened this instant!" Annabelle yelled.

"These look like burns," Tyler said having a closer look a Dani's arms.

"What!" Annabelle said.

"How do you two know so much?" Alex asked clearly annoyed.

"We want to be doctors, if it's not obvious," Sarah said.

"Pete," Dave whispered and pointed to Dani's burns, which were healing.

"Pete," Annabelle said in a warning tone.

"Uh..." Pete said, "She'll be fine. She's a fast healer. Now we're going to take her to her room now."

Pete, Alex, and Dave were half way to the stairs when Sarah and Tyler stopped them, "Those are serious injuries," Sarah said.

"Yeah, and no matter how fast of a healer Dani may be, she needs to be taken to a hospital," Tyler said.

"She'll be fine!" Alex yelled in there faces, "Just let us deal with it."

Pete, Alex, and Dave took Dani upstairs leaving a shocked Sarah, Tyler, and Annabelle behind, "Oh dear," Annabelle said.

"Come on," Sarah said, "She needs to go-"

Sarah was cut off when Dani come downstairs fully healed, "Dani?" Sarah, Tyler, and Annabelle said in disbelief.

"What?" Dani asked, "I'm hungry."

"But, you, and injuries, and THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Sarah and Tyler yelled.

"We told you she'd be fine," Pete said coming downstairs.

"No one heals that fast!" Sarah yelled.

"Well, I do," Dani said biting into an apple.

"But-"

"I'm fine," Dani said.

"But what happened to the burns, and your head?" Tyler asked.

"What burns?" Pete, Dave, Alex, and Dani said in unison.

"I know those weren't just our imagination," Sarah said, "Those were fourth degree burns, if not worse."

"I don't burn that easily," Dani said finishing off her apple, "Now I have homework that needs to be done. Nice to meet you two."

Dani and her friends went upstairs leaving Sarah, Tyler, and Annabelle confused, "I don't get it," Tyler said.

"I mean...Aunt Annabelle does that always happen?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Annabelle said worried, "Dani and Pete are always coming home late, Dani's failing her classes, and now this...I don't know what to think anymore."

"Is Dani getting bullied?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Annabelle said, "I saw at one of their dances once two kids called her a boy and some other things, but they didn't seem like they could do that."

Sarah and Tyler looked at each other, "May we make a suggestion Aunt Annabelle?" Sarah and Tyler asked.

The Next Day...

"What!" Dani, Dave, Alex, and Pete yelled, "No!"

"Yes," Annabelle said, "Camping is a wonderful idea Sarah and Tyler."

"But, no!" Dani yelled, "I can't leave!"

Sarah, Tyler, and Annabelle looked at Dani in confusion, "I mean...I'm still behind in school."

"Taken care of," Sarah said handing her her homework, "This is everything you'll miss."

"But-"

"You're going camping Dani," Annabelle said, "And that's final."

Dani whined, but got in the car, "Don't worry," Pete whispered, "We'll call Danny."

Dani nodded and Sarah and Tyler got in the car as well as Annabelle and left Amityville for the camping sites about 100 miles from town.

Dani sat in the car and watch out the window as the scenery went by and Sarah and Tyler read a medical magazine, "Are we there yet?" Dani complained, "I'm hungry."  
"You just ate all the car snacks," Sarah said, "How can you still be hungry?"

"That's just how Dani is," Annabelle said, "There are more snacks under your seat Dani."

Dani pulled out the snacks and began to eat. They arrived at the comp site 15minutes later, "Finally!" Dani yelled, "I was getting claustrophobic."

"You're worse than the boys at school," Sarah said.

Dani turned and glared at Sarah, "Did you just call me a boy?" Dani asked.

"No," Sarah said, "I'm just saying you complain like one."

"Thanks sis," Tyler said.

Sarah sighed and turned to talk to Dani, but she was gone, "Dani?" Sarah said, "Dani!"

"Has she disappeared all ready?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes," Sarah and Tyler said.

Suddenly, Dani Phantom was thrown into a mountain by Skulker, "What's Dani Phantom doing here?" Annabelle wondered.

"That's that ghost hero you told us about right?" Tyler said.

"Well I'm not so sure that she's a hero, but yeah that's her," Annabelle said.

Dani sucked Skulker into the thermos and flew off, "Well that was odd," Sarah said.

"She does that a lot," Annabelle said, "More than Dani does."

Suddenly, Dani walked up, "Where were you?" Tyler asked.

"Looking around," Dani said, "Do I have to check in with you every minute of the day?"

"Dani stop it," Annabelle said as she tried to set up the tent, "They only want to help."

Dani muttered something as she walked past Sarah and Tyler and they were just able to hear it, "If it wasn't for them Amityville wouldn't be in danger," Dani muttered.

Sarah and Tyler raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Later that night, they all sat around the campfire eating chicken. Suddenly, a spark from the fire landed on Dani, "Ow!" Dani cried and moved here hand back and forth.

"Dani," Annabelle said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dani said and continued eating.

Sarah and Tyler found a white spot on Dani's hand and watched as it started to vanish. Sarah and Tyler's eyes went wide, but didn't say anything. When it was time for bed Sarah, Tyler, and Dani were setting up their sleeping bags when Dani's ghost sense went off, _'Great,' _Dani thought, _'Good news, Annabelle's asleep. Bad new, Sarah and Tyler aren't.' _

"Uh, Dani," Sarah said, "What was that blue wisp?"

"Uh...I'm cold?" Dani said hoping they'd belief her.

"It's 90 degrees out," Tyler said.

Dani's ghost sense went off again, "There it is again," Sarah said.

Before Dani could answer she was grabbed by Youngblood, "Ha!" Youngblood yelled, "Told you she'd be easier than that other one."

The skeleton bird squawked, "Whatever," the bird said annoyed.

"Dani!" Sarah and Tyler yelled coming out of their tent.

Dani struggled, "Let me go you little brat!" Dani yelled.

"Hey!" Youngblood said, "I not a brat!"

"Want to bet?" Dani asked.

"Dani!" Sarah yelled, "What are you doing! You'll just make him mad!"

Dani looked at Sarah and Tyler than back at Youngblood than back again, "Dang it," Dani said, "Sarah, Tyler, I need you to do me a favor. Whatever you're about to see please don't tell Annabelle or Walter."

"Why?" Sarah and Tyler yelled.

Dani sighed and let the rings wash over her turning her into Dani Phantom. Sarah and Tyler gasped. Dani fired her ecto blasts at Youngblood and quickly sucked him into the thermos and floated down to her cousins, "I know I've got a lot of explaining to do," Dani said, "In the tent and I'll explain everything."

Sarah and Tyler nodded and entered the tent with Dani.

The Next Day...

"Dani!" Pete, Dave, and Alex yelled and hugged Dani.

Dani laughed, "Why are you back so early?" Pete asked.

"Sarah and Tyler convinced Annabelle that I was better," Dani said.

"Really?" Alex said shocked.

"Yes," Sarah and Tyler said coming up.

"Youngblood came and they found out," Dani said.

"And you're not going to tell are you?" Dave asked.

"No," Sarah and Tyler said.

Everyone smiled, "Thanks," Pete said.

**A/N Okay the next chapter will be _. Guess what it could be? R&R.**


	13. Author's Note Sorry

**A/N Okay I feel really bad about doing this, but I'm sick. And when I'm sick I'm not really in the best moods for writing. So to keep the story interesting I'm going to wait until I'm better. Sorry for making you think this was a chapter, but I didn't want you to think that I gave up on this story when I haven't. I promise as soon as I'm better I'll continue this story. Sorry again and I hope you keep reading this story.**


	14. Dark Danni Part 1

**A/N Okay I'm not 100% better yet, but people seem to think I am from my new crossover I started...two days and already 100 hits...So I'll go ahead and see what I can do about this movie...I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_Dani was surrounded in darkness, "Where am I?" Dani wondered._

_"You're in the Ghost Zone," a voice said._

_Dani looked around, "Hello?" Dani asked._

"Ms. Johnson!" Dani heard Mrs. Brown yell, but nothing happened.

_Suddenly, Clockwork appeared, "Clockwork?" Dani asked, "What do you mean I'm in the Ghost Zone the Ghost Zone is nothing but green light."_

_Clockwork showed Dani an older version of her arms over her chest. She had long blank hair mixed with white. A dark blue sweatshirt with her DP symbol on it with black pants and black shoes. Dani blinked in confused, "It was," Clockwork said, "Until you came."_

_Dani gasped, _"Ms. Johnson!" Mrs. Brown yelled louder and Dani felt something shake her, but still nothing happened.

_"I-I did this?" Dani asked terrified, "What a-a-about Earth?"_

_"That," Clockwork said, "Was the first to go."_

_Dani gasped, "Dani," Clockwork said, "Meet Dark Danni."_

_Dark Danni laughed than disappeared, _"Ms. Allison, Mr. Patterson, would you please get your friend up so I can continue with the lesson!" Ms. Brown yelled.

"Dani?" Dani heard Dave say, "Come on Dani."

_Dani felt tears fall down, "How did this happen?" Dani asked._

"Dani?" Alex tried, "Dani come on."

"Oh for the love of!" Mrs. Brown yelled, "Would someone go get her brother!"

_"You got to stressed," Clockwork said ignoring what was happening outside the dream, "Your left for a week for a break and came back with the entire town of Amityville and Amity Park destroyed. Your family, friends, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz never to be seen again."_

_"No..." Dani said, "Why?"_

_"You came to me," Clockwork continued, "Asked me to make it so you never left. I told you I couldn't do that, not knowing at the time what would happen. You snapped, went crazy, however you want to say it. You grabbed my time staff attempting to change time yourself. I yelled at you to give it back, but you just laughed and broke it saying that if you couldn't change the past than I couldn't, but what you didn't know was that when my time staff is broken whoever breaks it has the power to control time."_

_Dani gasped tears falling again, "But instead of using the power like I wanted to in the first place I used it to destroy the Earth and the Ghost Zone," Dani whispered tears falling faster._

"Dani?" Pete said, "Dani please wake up. What's wrong?"

_"Why are you telling me this?" Dani asked._

_"Because," Clockwork said another one of his time staffs appearing, "Dark Danni is on her way to make sure all her work isn't in vain and with her time travel abilities, you won't be able to to defeat her."_

"Dani," Pete, Alex, and Dave said in unison.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Mrs. Brown yelled, "Are her parents here yet!"

"Dani?" Annabelle asked.

"Dani?" Walter asked worried something might be wrong.

"She's been like that for 2 periods now," Mrs. Brown said, "Should we call a doctor?"

_"Then what do you want me to do Clockwork?" Dani asked knowing she was in big trouble when she woke up._

_The time staff disappeared, "You'll know when and where to find it when it's time," Clockwork said._

_"What!" Dani yelled, "No! You can't just leave me like that!"_

_Clockwork started to disappear and the black Ghost Zone began to turn into a doctor looking at her, "No..." Dani said._

Dani slowly opened her eyes and began to cry, "Dani?" Annabelle, Walter, Pete, Alex, and Dave said worried, "What wrong?"

The doctor tried to help Dani up, but she backed away from him and everybody else crying harder, "No..." Dani said quietly.

Finally, tears fell like waterfalls and Dani screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dani then released her first Ghostly Wail that broke all the windows in Amityville...and in Amity Park. Everyone from both city's covered their ears, but no one but Alex, Dave, Pete, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew where it was coming from. With everyone else detracted Alex, Pete, and Dave carefully made their way over to Dani. They grabbed her causing her to stop screaming and the wail to stop. Dani passed out from using to much energy, but was held by Pete, Alex, and Dave, "What was that!" Donna yelled as she rubbed her ears.

"Dani!" Annabelle and Walter yelled and ran over to their daughter, "What happened?"

"Uh," Pete said, "She got hit with a piece glass?"

"Oh..." Annabelle said, "Poor Dani."

Dani moaned in sadness, but didn't wake up. Suddenly, Dave saw Danny and Sam out of the corner of his eye, "I'll be back," Dave said and ran out the door with Danny phasing both him and his wife in invisibly and followed him.

Dave went to a part of the hallway where where there were no classrooms and no people and Danny turned visible, "What just happened?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it sounded like Danny's Ghostly Wail and it reached Amity Park," Sam said.

"I think Dani just got that power," Dave said,

"Really?" Danny sounded surprised.

Dave nodded, "She was asleep for more than three hours," Dave said, "She kept saying Clockwork's name."

Danny and Sam went wide eyed, "That can't be good," Danny and Sam said in unison.

"I don't think so either," Dave said worried, "Because I heard her say something about a Dark Danni."

Danny turned human in shock and fell on his butt, "What!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Dave just nodded, "Oh boy," Danny said holding his head, "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"Your not the only one Danny," Dave said.

**A/N Okay I'm going to stop there because I think right about there is where a commercial would come in. I know we all hate it, but I'll try to finish the movie tomorrow after my mom forces me to go to school tomorrow. R&R. **


	15. Dark Danni Part 2

**A/N Sorry I just updated my crossover but I was still putting some idea's together. Hope this is good because I'm not sure how this is going to go.**

Dani continued to cry into Pete and Alex, "Where did Mr. Patterson go?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Dani?" Annabelle asked, "What wrong honey?"

Suddenly, Dave came in with Danny and Sam, "Danny?" Pete said.

"Sam?" Alex said.

"You know these two?" Walter asked.

Danny and Sam bent down to Dani, "Dani?" Danny asked, "Dani can you tell me what happened?"

Dave went back to Dani's side. Dani looked at Danny then at everyone in the room, "Don't worry about them Dani," Danny said, "Just tell me what happened because if it's as bad as Dan-"

"It's worse than Dan," Dani said.

Danny and Sam went wide eyed, "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Everyone looked at Dani in confusion, but she continued, "Clockwork came," Dani said, "He-he showed me in the future. Both Amityville and Amity Park were destroyed. I went to Clockwork for help and he wouldn't. I-I broke his time staff and gained the power to control time. I destroyed the Earth than the Ghost Zone."

Everyone's mouth's dropped, "How could a loser like you do something like that?" Donna asked.

Dani started to shack, "Clockwork said that-that she's coming," Dani said, "Coming here to make sure all her work isn't in vain."

The students began to mutter between themselves and worry. Mrs. Brown was wide eyed along with Danny, Sam, Annabelle, Walter, Pete, Alex, and Dave, "Ms. Johnson," Mrs. Brown said, "I want to know what's going on and why right now."

Danny looked at Mrs. Brown, "Look ma'am," Danny said, "I knew Dani back when she was born. Her dad never wanted her, she never knew her mom, then all this happens I think it's best if you just step off for now."

"Wait," Annabelle said, "You knew Dani when she was born?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, but that's not important right-"

Danny stopped when the wall caved in. Everyone coughed as dust and smoke filled their lungs. Dani screamed at what she saw, "Hello Dani," Dark Danni said as she stood there.

Everyone gasped and Danny and Sam stood in front of Dani, Alex and Pete, "So..." Danny said, "Your Dani's dark side."

Dani continued to shock as Dark Danni smirked, "That would be me," Dark Danni said, "And I have to say, I like Dan better."

Danny growled and Sam slipped on her Wrist Ray, "What do you want?" Walter asked.

"All I want is for Dani," Dark Danni pointed to the shaking Dani, "To turn into me."

Everyone's mouth's dropped again, "But that loser can't be you," Adam said, "You're cute."

Dani managed to glare at Adam, "Well let's put it this way," Dark Danni said and a blue ring appeared around her waist.

"No!" Dani yelled.

The rings washed over Dark Danni turning her into an older version of Dani Phantom. Everyone gasped in shock, "Understand now?" Dark Danni asked.

"But, but, but, but," everyone but Alex, Dave, Pete, Dani, Danny, and Sam stuttered.

Danny transformed and charged up his ice rays, "Sam," Danny turned to his wife, "I want you to get everyone out of this room, Dave, Alex, Pete take Dani and see if you can get anymore information on her meeting with Clockwork, I'll hold Danni off as long as I can."

Dark Danni laughed, "You do realize that I control time right?" Dark Danni asked.

"Yes," Danny said, "Go!"

Sam ushered everyone out and Dave, Alex, and Pete ran with Dani out the door. Danny phased through the wall screaming, "Danny!" Sam yelled as everyone was running outside.

Dani gasped. She looked at everyone outside and found them scared half to death. Dani turned as Danny phased out of the school and fell to the ground and turned human, "Danny!" Sam yelled and ran to her husband.

Dani gasped and followed Sam, "Walter!" Dani yelled, "You have to help him. Please."

Walter came up and looked at Danny, "I'll do what I can Dani," Walter said, "But I'm a doctor not a miracle worker."

Sam cried over Danny and Dani did the same, "This is all my fault," Dani said.

"That's it," Dark Danni said appearing in front of Dani causing her to back away in shock, "That's it it's all your fault."

Dani glared at Dark Danni, "No," Dani said rings washing over her, "It's yours!" Dani shot an ecto blast at Dark Danni, but she simply phased through it.

"I control time Dani," Dark Danni said, "I know what's going to happen before it happens."

Dani looked down at the ground then gasped, "Of course!" Dani yelled and phased inside the school.

Dark Danni was about to fly inside when Dani came back with Clockwork's time staff, "What!" Dark Danni yelled, "But I destroyed that!"

"The one in your Universe," Dani said gripping the time staff with both hands, "But not the one here," and with that said Dani broke the staff with her knee causing blue ecto energy to surround her.

"No!" Dark Dani yelled and everyone else gasped.

Dani closed her eyes as the energy surrounded her. She could feel the power absorb into her. She opened her eyes and they flashed a golden color and she saw Dark Danni being sucked into the thermos. Dani's eyes turned back green and took in a deep breath. Dark Danni growled,"Why you little," Dark Danni started.

"Don't say something stupid to yourself," Dani said floating in mid air.

"You don't even know how to control the time powers," Dark Danni said hands glowing a golden aura, "Which means I can stop you from breaking the staff in the first place."

Dani began to glow a gold aura, "I can figure it out," Dani said, "I mean after all you did."

Dark Danni growled and tried to make time go backwards, but nothing happened, "I see someone's a fast learner," Dark Danni said.

The golden aura around Dani grew stronger and Dark Danni's aura started to fade, "What?" Dark Danni said in shock.

Dani looked at her classmates and teacher, Annabelle, her friends and brother, Walter, Sam, and a now conscious Danny and the aura around her grew even stronger as Dark Danni's faded, "What are you doing you little twit!" Dark Danni yelled.

Dani glared at her future-self, "I'm taking you power away," Dani said making everyone gasp, "You don't and won't use it right so you don't deserve it."

Finally, Dark Danni yelled and fell to her knees the golden aura around her gone and the one around Dani brighter than ever. Dani floated over to Dark Danni and pulled out the thermos, "Looks like Dan's going to have some company," Dani said, "And for the record you called yourself a twit a little while ago."

Dani sucked Dark Danni into the thermos with her screaming. Dani capped the thermos and turned to everyone who were in shock. The golden aura around Dani disappeared and she went up to Danny, "Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Danny said and sat up with Sam's help.

Dani looked at everyone and let the golden aura form around her, "What are you doing?" Walter asked.

"Making it so no one, but Danny, Sam, Dave, Pete, Alex, and I remember this," Dani said the aura blinding everyone.

"Ms. Johnson?" Mrs. Brown called as she took roll.

"Here," Dani said in human form once again.

"For once on time I see," Mrs. Brown said and continued with the roll.

After School...

"So do you still..." Dave asked as they walked home.

The golden aura form around Dani's hands, "Yes," Dani said, "I still control time and the wail."

"Why'd you do it?" Alex asked.

Dani was quiet, "Because," Dani said, "I like things just the way they are and aren't ready for them to change yet."

Pete, Alex, and Dave smiled, "Okay," Dave said, "But don't be surprised if Danny and Sam move here."

Dani laughed, "You don't know the half of it," Dani said.

"Wait what?" Pete said.

"I can see the future too," Dani said.

"Lucky!" Alex yelled, "Now you'll know when all the pop quizzes are!"

Dani laughed, "Don't worry," Dani said, "I'll give you a heads up."

Alex smiled, "You better study because there's going to be one in Social Studies on chapter three," Dani said.

Alex's eyes went wide, "Got to go guys bye!" Alex said and ran towards her house.

**A/N So how was that? Good? Bad? Horrible! R&R**


	16. New Poll Please Vote

**A/N Okay so some people weren't happy with Dani's new powers so I put a poll up on my profile. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would vote and tell me what you think. **

**Okay so people no like-y the time travel powers, but do you like her seeing into the future? I'll have another poll for you guys to vote on.**

**And please note that I'm only doing this because this is YOUR story and I don't want you guys to hate it. All my stories are YOUR stories which is why I want you guys to R&R on them so I know if you like them or not.**

**I'll leave the poll up till 3:00pm EST 2/19/11 please vote then I'll update the story.**


	17. Not Fruitloop, Sicko!

**A/N Okay I'm kind of running out of episodes that I could make work so I'm just going to skip to another one of my favorite episodes... "Double Cross my Heart" And since you guys didn't like Dani time traveling, but were okay with her seeing into the future she can only see into the future. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani, Dave, and Alex were at the Tasty Burger eating and talking, "So..." Alex said.

"I'm not telling you if there are any pop quizzes," Dani said as she ate a fry.

"Why not!" Alex wined, "I'm failing Social Studies, FAILING!"

"Alex stop," Dave said, "You know it take a lot of energy for Dani to willingly see into the future."

Alex slumped in her seat, "Stupid future seeing loving Goth," Alex muttered but Dave and Dani heard it.

"Alex!" Dave and Dani yelled.

Suddenly, Dani's eyes glowed gold, "Quick hide her," Alex said.

Dave pushed Dani under the table as Dani had her vision. Dave and Alex continued to eat ignoring the stares they got. Dani came up minutes later, "Long vision?" Alex asked.

"More like three," Dani said.

"What did you see?" Dave asked.

Dani was quiet, "Dani?" Alex asked.

"In one I saw you holding hands with a Goth girl with brown hair," Dani said to Dave.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Dave asked.

Dani nodded, "You looked really happy," Dani said as she ate her burger.

"What else did you see?" Alex asked.

Dani took a sip of her coke, "Pop quiz in Social Studies on Chapter 9 tomorrow," Dani said.

Alex pumped her fist, "Yes!" Alex cried, "Thank you Dani!"

"What was the last one?" Dave asked quickly getting annoyed with Alex.

"I'm not sure," Dani said, "It was kind of blurry. All I saw was a figure talking to Vlad in ghost form and Vlad handing the figure a ghost weapon."

"It could be Mike," Alex said.

"Maybe," Dani said, "I don't know."

Dani continued to eat when Mrs. Brown came up with a girl with brown hair that came down to the middle of her back and dark green eyes. She wore a black tank top with black jeans and black boots, "Hello kids," Mrs. Brown said, "This is Holly Nickels a new student from South Carolina. Holly this is Alex Alison, Dani Johnson, and Dave Patterson."

"Hi," Holly said.

"Hi," Alex said.

"Hey," Dani said.

"Uh, hi," Dave said.

"That would be the girl," Dani whispered to Dave.

Dave gulped and Alex snickered, "Would you like to sit down?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Holly said and sat down next to Dave, who was on the end.

Dave laughed nervously, "Um, hi," Dave said.

Holly chuckled, "I believe we've been through this already," Holly said.

Suddenly, Sam ran into the Tasty Burger, "Dani," Sam said.

Dani face went serious, "Coming," Dani said, "Bye guys, Holly."

Dani ran out with Sam and Holly looked confused, "What was that all about?" Holly asked Dave.

"Um, uh," Dave stuttered nervously.

"That was Sam," Alex said, "Dani's older...cousin. Guess it was time for her to go."

"Oh..." Holly said, "So Dave-"

Holly was interrupted when Danny and Dani phased through the Tasty Burger screaming, "What?" Holly asked shock clearly in her voice.

"Welcome to Amityville," Dave said, "That's Dani and Danny Phantom."

Suddenly, Skulktech 9.9 phased into the Tasty Burger, "Who's that?" Holly asked.

"I have no clue," Dave said.

"Run?" Alex asked.

Skulktech sent a electric blast at Danny and Dani, "Yes," Dave and Holly said in unison and ran out the food place along with everyone else.

"Okay!" Danny yelled, "When did this merger happen!"

"Now," Skulktech said in both Skulker and Technous's (sp?) voice.

"Great," Dani said.

Danny froze Skulktech and Dani fired her ecto blast breaking the ice and sucked them...him...into the thermos, "Good job Dani," Danny said.

"Thanks," Dani said, "How's Sam?"

"Fine, moody, but fine," Danny said.

Dani laughed, "Don't worry it gets better," Dani said.

"What?" Danny asked.

Dani smirked, "You'll find out why when you get home," Dani said.

Danny sighed, "You and your stupid future seeing powers," Danny said.

Dani smirked again and phased out of the building, "If only I could see his face when he finds out," Dani laughed as she watched Danny fly to his new house in Amityville.

Dani smiled and flew home, but not before seeing Holly grab Dave's hand. Dani felt her heart drop, but didn't know why. The next day at school Dani walked up to her locker and found Alex, and Dave and Holly holding hands. Once again Dani felt her heart drop, but ignored it, "Hey guys," Dani said and opened her locker.

"Hey Dani," Alex, Dave, and Holly said.

"You two going out now?" Dani asked Dave and Holly.

Dave blushed, but nodded, "Yes," Dave said.

Holly chuckled, "Your cute when your nervous," Holly said.

Dave blushed again and Dani felt puke come up, _'What the?' _Dani thought confused.

Suddenly, Danny came up to Dani, "Can I talk to you?" Danny asked Dani.

Danny had gotten a job at the school so she'd have help when ghosts attacked to school, "Sure," Dani said and walked with Danny, "So...did you find out?"

"You could have told me!" Danny yelled, "I mean really!"

"Let me guess," Dani said, "You fainted."

"I did not faint," Danny said, "I may have passed out from shock, but I did not faint."

Dani chuckled, "Call it whatever you want Danny," Dani said, "But either way you're going to be Daddy instead of just Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Next time you know something like Sam being pregnant tell me!" Danny said.

"Sure," Dani said, "Whatever you want as long as I get to watch you faint next time."

"I did not-" Danny got cut off by the bell.

"Got to go Danny, or do you prefer daddy?" Dani teased.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Go Ms. Smarty Pants," Danny said.

Dani laughed and entered her math class. Dani walked with Alex alone because Holly pulled Dave into a last minute date, "That was really odd of Holly," Alex said as she and Dani walked.

Dani shrugged, but felt weird without Dave, "If Dave wanted to go then it's his choice," Dani said.

"I guess your right," Alex said, "So you not the slightest bit jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Dani asked.

"Well, Danny was when Sam went out with that Elliot guy," Alex said.

Dani glared at Alex, "What are you saying?" Dani asked.

"Well..." Alex said.

"I am not jealous of Holly," Dani said, "I saw Holly before we even meet her."

"That doesn't mean anything," Alex said.

"Alex," Dani said dangerously eyes glowing green.

"Alright alright," Alex and walked up her porch, "See you later."

"Bye," Dani said and continued to walk home.

Dani sighed, "The one time Pete's off to a convention I need someone to talk to someone," Dani said, "I'm not jealous," Dani said to herself, "If I was then that would mean...no... I don't like Dave."

Dani entered her house and found it empty on a count Annabelle went with Pete and Walter's still working. Dani sighed, "Danny's going to be busy with Sam, Dave's on a date, Pete's gone, I'm annoyed with Alex," Dani sighed again, "I have no homework, no tests, no pop quizzes."

Dani put her face in her pillow, "I'm bored," Dani said.

Suddenly, Dani's eyes turned gold. Dani's head lifted up and she saw Holly walking down the street without Dave. Suddenly, Vlad appeared in front of her and Dani gasped. Holly glared at Vlad, "What now?" Holly asked, "I've done what you've asked I've gone Goth, started going out with that Dani kid's Goth friend, what do you want me to do now."

Vlad headed her a ghost weapon and Dani gasped in horror, "I want you to get rid of Dani Phantom and capture Danny Phantom if you can," Vlad said.

Holly looked at Vlad, "Then you'll let my sister go?" Holly asked.

Dani gasped again, "Of course dear," Vlad said.

Holly sighed, "Fine," Holly said, "But so help me if you hurt her..."

"I won't as long as you kill Dani Phantom," Vlad said.

Holly nodded and Vlad disappeared and Holly kept on walking, "Just hold on a little longer Jamie, big sissy's coming," Holly said a tear running down her cheek.

Dani's eyes went back to blue and she gasped. She quickly transformed and went to find Dave and Holly. She found them seconds later Holly waving bye as Dave entered her house. Dani quickly phased into Dave's room and he jumped in surprise, "Dani?" Dave asked, "Dani what are you-"

Dave was cut off when Dani picked him up, "Dani!" Dave yelled, "What are you doing!"

Dani didn't answer, "Dani?" Dave asked concerned now.

Dani phased into Alex's room and grabbed her before she could even say her name. Dani flew towards Danny and Sam's house and phased in there, "Dani? Alex? Dave?" Danny and Sam said in unison, "What's going on?"

"We have no clue," Dave and Alex said in unison.

"Transform and grab Sam quickly," Dani said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"NOW!" Dani yelled.

Danny stepped back slightly, but transformed and picked Sam up bridal style and flew with Dani. Dani found Holly walking, "Holly?" Dave said, "Why are we-"

"Quiet," Dani said and went invisible and Danny followed.

Dani and Danny followed Holly until Vlad appeared in front of her and everyone gasped, "What now?" Holly asked annoyed, "I've done everything you've asked me. I've gone Goth, gone out with that Dani kid's Goth friend, what else do you want!"

Everyone went wide eyed, but went even wider, if possible, when Vlad handed her a ghost weapon, "I want you to destroy Dani Phantom, and capture Danny Phantom if you can," Vlad said.

Everyone gasped again, "Wait for it," Dani said.

Holly looked at the weapon then at Vlad, "Then you'll let my sister go?" Holly asked.

Everyone gasped in horror, "Of course my dear..." Vlad said

"Fine," Holly said, "But so help me if you hurt her..."

"I won't as long as you kill Dani Phantom," Vlad said then disappeared and Holly continued walking, "Hold on Jamie," Holly said, "Big sissy's coming."

"Vlad's gone too far this time," Danny growled.

Everyone nodded. Dani and Danny flew in front of Holly and turned visible, "Ah!" Holly yelled in surprise, "Dave? Alex?" Holly said in shock.

"We heard everything Holly," Alex said.

Holly started to cry, "Please," Holly said, "You have to understand Jamie's only three and Vlad, he, he killed our parents."

Dani growled, "That no good, rotting piece of," Dani muttered.

Danny put a calming hand on Dani's shoulder, "We'll get your sister back," Danny said.

Holly looked at them in shock, "What?" Holly said.

"We've dealt with Vlad hundreds of times," Sam said, "We'll handle him."

"Wait aren't you Dani's cousin?" Holly asked Sam.

"Uh..." everyone but Dani said.

Dani let the blue ring wash over her, "I am Dani," Dani said, "Dave take Holly to her house, Danny get Sam home then meet me and Alex at Vlad's house here in Amityville."

They nodded and Dave walked Holly home and Danny flew Sam home. Dani transformed and flew to Vlad's house with Alex. Three minutes after Dani arrived Danny came with Dave, "Okay let's do this as quietly as possible," Danny said, "We don't want to fight when we have a three year old."

Everyone nodded and Dani and Danny phased them inside and went invisible and searched for Jamie. Suddenly, they heard quiet whimpering. They phased into a locked door and found a girl with light brown hair and light green eyes wearing a little green dress. Danny went invisible and talked to the girl, who they assumed was Jamie, who started to nodded at 80mph and grabbed hold of Danny, "Okay we got Jamie," Danny said, "Now all we have to do is get her to Holly and them to the police station."

"And what if I won't let you do that Daniel?" Vlad turning visible and causing Jamie to shake in Danny's arms.

"Vlad," Dani said angrily, "You've crossed the line of Fruitloop! You're now a Sicko!"

"Now Danielle," Vlad said, "Don't do something stupid."

Dani's eyes turned gold, "Dani?" Dave and Alex said worried.

"Danny,"Dani said in a voice that sound like a mix of hers and Clockwork's, "Get Jamie, Dave, and Alex out of here."

"But Dani," Danny tried.

"Go!" Dani yelled, "I know every move he's going to make. Now go!"

Danny grabbed the three of them and phased out. Dani glared at Vlad, "You are one sick man," Dani said.

Vlad shot an ecto blast at Dani, but she was already 50ft away, "What?" Vlad said in shock.

"It's like I said Vlad," Dani said, "I know your every move."

Vlad growled and went to punch Dani, but she grabbed his hand, "Here's a warning for you Vlad," Dani said her voice mostly Clockwork's now, "Don't mess with my friends, my family, or me or I'll promise you, your future won't exist."

Vlad gulped and went human, as a sign that he surrendered. Dani dropped Vlad and phased out of the house where Danny, Dave, Alex, and Jamie floated. Dani's eyes turned back to green and turned human and fell from the sky, "Dani!" Dave, Alex, and Danny yelled and Danny flew down to her and Dave managed to grab her, "Got her!" Dave yelled and Danny flew up.

Dani breathed slowly and evenly, "She must have willingly made the visions appear,"Dave said.

"That or her anger did," Alex said.

"Come on," Danny said, "We need to get Jamie and Holly to the police station."

Dave and Alex nodded and Danny flew off to Holly's house with Dani in Dave's arms.

**A/N Hey sorry it took so long, but my dad was having a poker night and wanted me to play, but hey on the upside I spent $20 and won $30. I'll try and do better if it's not that good. And the reason I have so many more people knowing Dani's secret than Danny did is because...well just wait until Reality Trip. R&R.**


	18. The Second Reality Gauntlet Part 1

**A/N Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday I had church and that comes before this sorry, but I'm not giving up on this. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani walked into school and found Holly, Sarah, Tyler, Dave, Alex, and Pete were waiting by her locker, "Hey guys," Dani said and opened her locker, "How's the new family Holly?"

"Great," Holly said, "I thought Jamie would be traumatized because of Vlad, but she loves Ginger and Hank."

Dani smiled, "That's great," Dani said and grabbed her math book, "What about you two?" Dani asked her cousins, "How do you like the town?"

"It's okay," Sarah said, "But as long as mom is happy with her new job we're fine."

Dani smiled, "Glad everyone's happy," Dani said.

"Dani!" Danny yelled, "Oh, hi Holly, Sarah, Tyler, Dave, Alex, Pete. Dani we have a problem."

"What?" all the teens said in unison.

"Freakshow has escaped," Danny said.

Dani's eyes went wide, "What!" Dani yelled, "I thought the Guys in White had him in prison!"

"Linda broke him out," Danny said, "And I think his going after the second Reality Gauntlet."

"There's two!" Dani yelled.

"Will you two please tell us what your talking about," Sarah asked.

"Freakshow," Dani said, "Tried to take over the world use a gauntlet that could control reality."

"I shouldn't have asked," Sarah said.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

"I got all of you out of school," Danny said, "And Sam is waiting at home with Lily. Let's go."

The seven teens and Danny entered the Fenton household and saw Sam on the couch with a three month old baby with black hair and violet eyes waring a light blue dress with black designs, "Have a seat kids," Sam said.

Dani sat on the couch next to Sam and Dave sat next to Dani and Sarah, Tyler, Alex, Pete, and Holly sat on the floor, "What do we do?" Tyler asked.

Danny started pacing and running a hand through his hair and Lily started to whimper, "Danny stop," Sam said, "You're upsetting Lily."

Danny stopped, "Sorry Sam," Danny said, "But I don't know what to do."

"But I do," a voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Freakshow floating there with Linda, "Freakshow!" everyone yelled.

Dani and Danny transformed and Danny stood in front of Sam and Lily and Dani in front of her friends and family, "What are you dong here?" Danny asked.

"Well," Freakshow said, "Other than wanting to see your new family Danny," Freakshow said making Danny growl, "I want the gems to the second gauntlet."

"We don't know where they are!" Dani yelled.

"You may not, but Sarah, Tyler, Holly, and Pete do," Freakshow said.

"What?" Sarah, Tyler, Holly, and Pete said confused.

"I believe the necklaces your grandmothers gave you are the gems," Freakshow said.

Holly, Sarah, and Pete went wide eyed, "What?" they said in unison, "But."

"I want those necklaces or else," Freakshow said.

"Or else what?" Dani asked.

Linda made a picture appear, "Mom, Dad!" Pete, Sarah, Tyler, Alex, and Dave yelled.

"Jamie, Hank, Ginger!" Holly yelled.

"Give me the necklaces in two hours or they will die and that goes for little Lily too Danny," Freakshow said and disappeared with Linda.

Everyone looked at Sarah, Holly and Pete, "Where are the necklaces?" Danny asked.

Sarah and Holly showed them the necklaces around their necks. Holly's was a light purple that matched her shirt and Sarah's was a light blue that matched her pants, "Right here," they said in unison.

"What about yours Pete?" Dani asked.

Pete dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a golden necklace, "I always have it with me," Pete said.

"Okay," Danny said turning back human, "We have the gems, now all we have to do is figure out where Freakshow is."

Dani turned back human, "With out putting our families or Lily in danger," Dani added.

"Right," Danny said, "Sam you need to stay with Lily because your the only one who can protect her at the moment."

Sam nodded and held her daughter close, "Just be careful Danny," Sam said.

Danny nodded, "So where could Freakshow be?" Danny wondered out loud.

Everyone turned to Dani, who gulped, "I-I don't know," Dani said, "I haven't had a vision about this."

"Well, can you make one appear?" Pete asked, "Please."

Dani gulped again, "Well," Dani said.

"Dani please," Sarah begged.

Dani bit her lip, "Okay," Dani said and closed her eyes.

When they opened they were glowing gold. Dani saw Freakshow and Linda laughing, "They'll never make it in time," Freakshow said, "To bad really. I really wanted to control reality again, but making those half ghosts suffer is good enough for me," Freakshow laughed.

Dani saw a sign that said Amityville Fair Grounds and knew that that's where they were. Dani's eyes went blue and started to fall, but Dave grabbed her quickly, "I gotcha," Dave said.

Dani moaned before her eyes started to glow gold again, "Dani you can stop now," Alex said.

"I-I'm not controlling this one," Dani said.

Dani saw Alex, Holly, Jamie, Sarah, Tyler, Pete, Annabelle, Walter tied up by vines. Dani saw Danny in ghost form holding Lily, who was crying. Suddenly, Dani heard laughing and Sam and Dave appeared, but they didn't look like themselves, "Dani run!" Danny yelled and flew away with Lily.

Dani followed Danny, but then started to get weak. Then vision ended and Dani gasped for air, "Dani!" Dave said worried, "Are you okay?"

Dani continued to try and catch her breathe, but managed to shake her head, "So you didn't see where Freakshow and Linda are holding are families?" Holly asked.

Dani shook her head again, "N-No I-I saw t-that," Dani said still breathing heavily.

Everyone started to walk towards Dani, but Dave stopped them, ""Would you wait until she can breathe?" Dave asked annoyed.

"Sorry," everyone said in unison.

After a few minutes Dani was breathing regularly again, "You okay now?" Dave asked.

Dani nodded, "Yeah I'm fine now," Dani said, "Freakshow's at the Fair Grounds."

Everyone smiled, "Wait," Sam said, "What was the other vision?"

Dani went wide eyed, "Yeah," Sarah said, "That was when you started having a panic attack."

Dani suddenly couldn't breathe again, "Dani?" Dave asked.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it right now," Dani said.

"Okay," Danny said, "Well right now we need to get going, our two hours are almost up."

Dani nodded and transformed with Danny. Danny grabbed Sarah, Tyler, and Holly and Dani grabbed Pete, Alex, and Dave and phased out of the house and flew towards the Fair Grounds.

**A/N Okay so that's part 1...what did you think? I'll try and make the battle as long as I can next chapter. R&R.**


	19. The Second Reality Gauntlet Part 2

**A/N Hey! My laptop is fixed! Yah! And for the record I'm bad at math so sorry about ages! Danny and Sam are about in their 20's And spelling I'm not the best at that. So now onto the 2****nd**** part! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani and Danny flew and arrived at the Fair Grounds just as Freakshow was about to open the cages with their families, "Freakshow!" everyone yelled.

Freakshow turned and smiled, "Children," Freakshow said, "Do you have my gems?"

Sarah, Holly, and Pete showed them their necklaces, "Right here," Holly said, "Now let our families go."

"You kids know the Phantoms?" Annabelle asked.

Freakshow laughed, "You don't even recognize your own daughter," Freakshow said.

"What?" Walter said.

The purple necklace began to glow and shock Dani and Danny causing them to drop everyone and fall to their knees, "Dani/Danny," Holly, Sarah, Tyler, Alex, Dave, and Pete yelled.

Dani and Danny turned human causing everyone in the cages to gasp, "Dani?" Annabelle and Walter said.

Dani moaned in pain, "Well now we know what the purple gem does," Dani said.

Freakshow came up and grabbed the necklaces, "I'll take those," Freakshow said.

"Hey!" Holly, Sarah, and Pete said.

Freakshow laughed and put the gems into the gauntlet, "You have your gems," Dani managed to get out, "Now let our families go!"

Freakshow pretended to think about it, "Hmm, no," Freakshow said and laughed.

Dani growled, "You little snake!" Dani yelled eyes glowing green.

"Yes I suppose I am," Freakshow said, "But I'm a snake that controls all reality again."

Suddenly, Holly, Pete, Sarah, Tyler, Alex, Dave, and everyone in the cage disappeared, "No!" Dani yelled.

Everyone appeared tied up and hanging over a thing of acid, "And let's not forget about you Danny," Freakshow said.

Suddenly, Sam and Lily appeared on the ground, "Sam!" Danny yelled, "Lily!" Danny winced in pain, "Leave them out of this Freakshow!"

Freakshow laughed and Danny began to glow a gold aura along with the gauntlet, "This is for putting me in that prison," Freakshow said seriously.

Danny screamed in pain, "Danny!" Sam and Dani yelled.

Lily began to scream as her father's cries were heard. Dani felt her head pound, "Ah!" Dani yelled.

"Dani!" everyone yelled.

Dani grabbed her head, "Wow, I don't even have to do anything to that one," Freakshow laughed.

Dani began to glow a golden aura making everyone gasp, "What's this?" Freakshow said dropping Danny.

Dani stood up slowly and looked at Freakshow eyes glowing a deep golden color, "What in circus name," Freakshow said.

"Let. My friends go," Dani said in Clockwork's voice.

Freakshow backed up in fear, "Dani!" Dave, Alex, Sam, and Danny yelled being the only ones to know what's going on.

The light blue gem began to glow and Freakshow fired at Dani, but she was already 50ft in the air in her ghost form. Freakshow gaped in shock, "I repeat Freakshow," Dani said in Clockwork's voice again, "Let. Them. Go!"

Freakshow dropped the gauntlet, "What are you!" Freakshow yelled.

Dani smirked, "I'm half ghost," Dani said.

Dani sucked Linda into the thermos as she headed for her, "You're next," Dani said.

"No!" Freakshow yelled and pressed the purple gem releasing everyone, "S-See I've released them."

Dani raised an eyebrow and Freakshow started to shake in fear, "Please don't hurt me," Freakshow said, "I'll go back to writing."

Danny knocked Freakshow unconscious and Dani fell from the sky, "Dani!" everyone yelled.

Danny flew up and grabbed her and flew back down and Annabelle and Walter ran up to the seven teens surrounding Dani and Danny, "What's going on!" Annabelle yelled.

"We'd like to know too," Ginger said.

Carol and Ben nodded (Sarah and Tyler's parents). Pete sighed, "We'll tell you, but don't let Dani know. She doesn't want anything to change," Pete said.

Everyone nodded and the teens, Danny and Sam began to explain everything. The adults were wide eyed, "I can't believe this," Annabelle said moving a piece of Dani's hair behind her ear.

"Well this explains her failing grades," Walter said.

"You never said anything about this Vlad person," Ginger said.

"And you could've told us about Vlad," Annabelle said.

"We're sorry," Dave said, "But Dani didn't want anyone other than us to know about it. She didn't even want Pete, Sarah, Tyler, or Holly to know, and probably didn't want me or Alex to know either."

"Poor Dani," Heather (Dave's mom) said.

"You aren't going to make us stop are you?" Sarah asked.

"I've been helping them all I can," Danny said, "But some of these ghosts have gotten stronger then when I battled them."

The adults looked at each other, "No," Lee Ann (Alex's mom), "We aren't, but only if you protect each other and come to us if you need any help, with ghosts or school."

The teens smiled and hugged their parents, "We better get Dani home before she wakes up," Danny said.

"We'll walk," Heather, Lee Ann, Ginger, Hank, Annabelle, Walter, Carol, Ben, Martian (Dave's dad), and James (Alex's dad) said.

Ginger grabbed Jamie, "See you at home Holly," Ginger said.

Holly nodded and started to walk with Danny. Danny transformed and grabbed Sam and Lily, "I'll take Sam and Lily home first because its past Lily's bedtime, then I'll come back for you guys," Danny said.

The teens nodded and Dave held Dani, who showed no sign of becoming conscious.

**A/N Well what'd you think? R&R.**


	20. Undergrowth Returns

**A/N Hey sorry it's so late I had to make up a biology test which took FOREVER ! Also I got a few people wondering if I'm going to wipe the parents memories and I'm not it makes it less like Danny Phantom and more Dani Phantom. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Dani…" Pete said walking into Dani's room and saw her glowing gold, "Uh oh."

"What?" Annabelle asked looking into the room, "Oh."

Dani tossed and turned, "That can't be a good sign," Walter said coming up behind his son and wife.

"I know," Pete said, "I'll get her up. You guys go back downstairs and eat."

Annabelle and Walter nodded and went downstairs and Pete walked up to Dani.

_Dani heard the same laughing she's heard for over the past week. Dani looked beside her and saw Danny beside her in ghost form with Lily in his arms crying. Dani suddenly turned and saw Sam and Dave covered in plants, "Danny," Sam said, "Lily needs her mother."_

_"Yes, yes she does," Danny said, "But you're not her mother at the moment."_

_Sam yelled and lunched plants at Danny and he quickly turned both him and Lily intangible, "Dani," Dave said causing Dani to turn to him, "Come on. Become one with the growth."_

"Dani…" Dani heard Pete's voice say.

_"Dani," Dave said._

_"N-n-n-no," Dani said shivering._

_Dave looked at Dani pleading, "Dani…" Dave said._

_Danny grabbed Dani with his free hand, "Dani, we need to get to Frostbite," Dani said._

_Dani shivered again, "Dani…" Dave said in a begging voice._

_"I'll b-b-b-be b-b-b-back," Dani said to Dave._

_Dave glared at Dani and lunched plants at Dani._

"Dani please wake up," Pete said.

Dani sat up straight, "Ah!" Dani yelled.

"Dani," Pete said and held her close as she cried, "It's okay."

"N-n-no it's not," Dani said.

"Dani stop crying," Pete said.

"I-I-I'm not crying," Dani said, "I-I-I-I'm freezing."

Pete looked at Dani and saw her shivering, "Oh," Pete said, "Should I call Danny?"

Dani nodded, "I-I-I-I think I'm g-g-g-getting my i-i-i-ice powers," Dani said.

Pete nodded, "I'll tell mom and dad that you're sick," Pete lied.

Dani nodded and wrapped herself in her blanket. Pete went downstairs, "I need to call Danny," Pete said.

"Why?" Annabelle asked worried.

"Dani's getting her ice powers and is freezing," Pete answered and dialed Danny's number.

"I'll fix her some hot soup," Annabelle said.

"Oh," Pete said, "And I told her I'd tell you guys that she was sick."

Annabelle and Walter nodded and Annabelle went to fix Dani some soup, "Danny," Pete said into the phone, "Yes I'm fine, but Dani's not. She's getting her ice powers."

Pete was quiet for a few seconds, "Yes, mom and dad know," Pete said, "Mom is fixing her some soup."

Pete was quiet again, "Okay, Frostbite, that's the ice beast that taught you right," Pete said, "Okay. Yeah, I'm sure mom could watch Lily while Sam's at work, hold on."

Pete put his hand over the bottom of the phone, "Mom, would you mind watching Lily while Danny takes Dani to Frostbite?" Pete asked Annabelle.

"Sure," Annabelle said.

Pete nodded and removed his hand, "She said that's fine," Pete said into the phone, "Okay I'll let Dani know and let Dave, Holly, Sarah, Tyler and Alex know so they can get her homework. Bye," Pete hung up the phone, "Danny will be here in a few minutes," Pete said, "I'm going to school and let Dave, Holly, Sarah, Tyler, and Alex know about Dani."

"Okay," Annabelle said and poured Dani's soup into a bowl, "Have a good day."

"Bye," Pete said and walked out the door.

Annabelle went upstairs and gave Dani her soup, "How you feeling sweetie?" Annabelle asked.

"I-I-I-I-I'm freezing," Dani said, "D-D-D-Did Pete call D-D-D-Danny?"

"Yes," Annabelle said, but then remembered her act, "But I don't know why he would call your ghost teacher."

Dani laughed nervously, "I-I-I-I just want t-t-t-t-to get my w-w-w-w-work," Dani said.

"Well, he was home today watching his daughter," Annabelle said, "I'll watch her while you two do whatever it is you need to do."

Dani nodded and Annabelle left. When Annabelle got downstairs Danny phased into the house with Lily giggling in his arms, "Hey," Danny said and turned human.

"Hello Danny," Annabelle said, "Hello Lily."

Lily giggled again, "Here I'll take her," Annabelle said.

Danny was about to hand Lily to Annabelle when the ground began to shake, "What!" Annabelle, Walter, and Danny yelled in shock.

Dani ran downstairs, "W-W-W-W-What's going on!" Dani yelled.

Suddenly, a laughing filled the air, "I-I-I-It's that laugh," Dani said.

"Undergrowth," Danny said fearful.

Dani's eyes went wide, and Danny's soon followed, "Sam!" Danny yelled in realization.

"You called Danny," Sam said appearing dressed in plants and her voice sounded hypnotized.

Lily began to whimper. Sam shot vines and wrapped them around Annabelle and Walter, "N-N-No!" Dani yelled.

"What's the matter Dani?" Dave said dressed like Sam appearing beside Sam.

"D-D-D-Dave?" Dani said shocked.

Dave smirked and Annabelle and Walter were pulled out the window, "N-N-N-N-No!"

Sam and Dave disappeared and Dani and Danny transformed with Lily in Danny's arms and phased out of the house and saw Amityville covered in plants. Lily started screaming when they heard Undergrowth laughing. Danny tried to calm his daughter down, "Danny," Sam said appearing in front of them with Dave, "Lily needs her mother."

"Yes, yes she does," Danny does, "But you're not her mother at the moment."

Sam yelled and lunched plants at Danny and he quickly turned both him and Lily intangible, "Dani," Dave said causing Dani to turn to him, "Come on. Become one with the growth."

Dani didn't answer, "Dani," Dave said.

"N-n-n-no," Dani said shivering.

Dave looked at Dani pleading, "Dani…" Dave said.

Danny grabbed Dani with his free hand, "Dani, we need to get to Frostbite," Dani said.

Dani shivered again, "Dani…" Dave said in a begging voice.

"I'll b-b-b-be b-b-b-back," Dani said to Dave.

Dave glared at Dani and lunched plants at Dani. Danny turned Dani and himself and Lily intangible and flew away with Dani in one arm and Lily in the other. Sam and Dave went to chase them, "No children," Undergrowth said, "They'll come back, but for now spread your siblings over this town."

Sam and Dave nodded and flew over the town. Meanwhile, Danny managed to get to the Ghost Zone and Dani passed out and human in his left arm and Lily whimpering in his right, "Hold on Dani," Danny said and flew towards the Far Frozen.

Dani woke up and found herself in a glass tube in water, "What?" Dani asked.

"Ah," Frostbite said coming up, "The Great One's cousin has awakened."

"Frostbite?" Dani asked, "Where's Danny and Lily?"

"The Great One is feeding his daughter," Frostbite said, "But right now we need to get your ice powers under control."

Dani gulped, but nodded. Dani trained with Frostbite for about 12 hours and Frostbite made Danny stay away for the safety of, as Frostbite put it 'The Offspring of The Great One' and Danny was glad he did, because as it turns out Dani's ice powers were stronger than Danny's and froze the entire training area.

After those 12 hours Frostbite said that Dani had enough control of her ice powers to beat Undergrowth. Dani and Danny thanked Frostbite and flew back to Amityville and found everyone they knew tied up by vines, "Well at least he didn't hypnotize them this time," Danny said.

"That's because we saved that for you," Sam said appearing in front of them.

Lily started to whimper, "It's okay Lily," Sam said, "It's only mommy."

Lily started to scream, "I told you," Danny yelled, "You're not her mother at the moment!"

Sam looked hurt, then evil again, "Well," Sam said, "Then it's time to get rid of you both."

"And Dani," Dave said appearing beside Sam.

Dani closed her eyes, _'Come on,' _Dani said to herself, _'You have to save Dave…and Sam and the town I guess.'_

Dani charged up her ice powers and Danny did the same with his free hand, "Go for the roots Dani," Danny said handing Lily to her, "I'll distract Sam and Dave."

Dani nodded and took her little cousin and phased to the roots of the plants and Undergrowth, "You can't defeat me little clone," Undergrowth's voice came.

Dani growled, "I'm not a clone!" Dani yelled and started to freeze the roots.

The entire town began to freeze and Sam and Dave began to yell in pain and fell to the ground and turned back normal, "Sam!" Danny yelled and was by her side in seconds.

Sam moaned and Dani phased up beside them, "Are they okay?" Dani asked and handed Lily back to Danny.

"I think so," Danny said, "They're still breathing."

Dani sighed in relief, "Thank goodness," Dani said, "I don't know how I was going to explain this to his parents."

"I don't think you'd have to worry about that," Danny said.

Dani smiled and looked at Dave and Sam on the ground, "Let's just hope Lily won't be scared of her mom from now on," Dani said.

"I don't think so," Danny said as Lily started to reach for Sam.

Dani smiled, _'Thank goodness that's over,' _Dani thought.

**A/N Okay so how was that? R&R.**


	21. Nightmares x9

**A/N Sorry for yesterday I got home late and didn't feel like writing. Now it's time for Dani's version of "Fightmare" . Hope you enjoy.**

_"Say bye-bye," Dani said and sucked Ember into the thermos._

_Dani smiled and capped the thermos, "I love being able to defeat these ghosts without Danny," Dani said, "And he can spend more time with Sam and Lily."_

_Dani flew away smiling, but stopped when she reached Dave's house. Dani phased into Dave's window and found him reading a Goth book, "Hey Dave," Dani said turning human._

_Dave smiled and put his book down, "Hey Dani," Dave said._

_"Sorry I'm late," Dani said sitting down on Dave's bed, "Ember got out."_

_Dave laughed, "Dani, if you're late I already know it was a ghost," Dave said, "That or you got stuck watching Lily."_

_Dani smiled, "Is that because you're my best friend or boyfriend?" Dani asked._

_Dave smirked, "Both," Dave said._

_Dani smiled and started to lean in with Dave._

Dani's eyes went wide and screamed. Dani was breathing heavily and looked around and found herself in the Ghost Zone, "What?" Dani said and found broken pieces of a headpiece, "Nocturne."

Dani looked around and didn't see Danny or any of her friends. Dani flew towards the portal that Danny built in his basement, "Danny!" Dani yelled and turned human, "Danny!"

Dani ran upstairs and heard Lily screaming her head off. Dani went into Lily's room, "Shh Lily," Dani said picking up her little cousin, "Dani's here."

Lily continued to whimper and Dani went into Danny and Sam's room and gasped, "No!" Dani yelled when she saw the helmets on Sam and Danny.

Dani went to take them off, but then remembered what Danny said about them and pulled her hand back. Lily whimpered again, "I don't know what to do Lily," Dani said, "I can't remember how Danny did this."

The 9 month old whimpered again, "Da-da," Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily I'll save them," Dani said, "And everyone else."

Dani's eyes went wide, "Dave!" Dani yelled and transformed and phased both her and Lily out of Danny's house.

Dani phased into Dave's room and found him with the helmet on too, "No…" Dani said.

"Daph," Lily said.

"Why can't I remember how Danny did this?" Dani said frustrated.

Suddenly, Dani heard laughing, "Well if it isn't the little clone."

Dani growled and Lily grabbed hold of Dani's jumpsuit in fear, "Ghosi," Lily said in fear.

"Nocturne," Dani said, "Where are you!"

"Right to the point I see," Nocturne said appearing in front of her, "I'll admit. You woke up faster than your cousin and I'm not at full strength yet, so you must be gotten rid of."

Dani growled again and phased away from Nocturne, "Not going to happen," Dani said and froze Nocturne, "That won't hold him, but maybe it can buy me some time to get everyone free."

Dani phased out of Dave's room and towards Danny house again. Dani set Lily on the floor and she stood up on the edge of her parents bed, "Ma-ma, da-da," Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily," Dani said, "How did Danny wake Sam, Tucker, and Jazz last time?"

Dani paced back and forth, "Okay I know I need to go into the dream, but how do I wake them up?" Dani wondered, "Okay what woke me up?"

_Dani smiled and started to lean in with Dave._

"Whoa!" Dani said as she remembered, "That'll do it."

Dani turned to Lily, "I'll be right back Lily," Dani said and phased into Danny.

"Bye-bye," Lily said.

_Dani arrived in Danny's dream and saw that he was in the park with Sam and Lily. Lily slowly walked and giggled and Danny and Sam laughed too. Dani quietly tapped Danny on the shoulder. Danny turned, "Dani?" Danny said surprised, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Nocturne's returned," Dani said, "This is all a dream."_

_Danny blinked, "Uh," Danny said, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Danny!" Dani yelled, "I'm not joking! Lily's in danger!"_

_"No," Danny said, "She's right here."_

_Dani screamed, "What part of Nocturne don't you understand!" Dani yelled._

_Danny glared at Dani, "If Nocturne was here my ghost sense would go off," Danny said._

_"Not if you're in the dream!" Dani yelled._

_Danny sighed, "Dani go away," Danny said and picked up Lily._

_Dani glared, but stopped when she heard the real Lily scream, "Lily!" Dani yelled and phased out of the dream._

_"What?" Danny said confused._

Dani phased out of Danny and found Lily being held by Sleepwalkers. Dani growled and shot ecto blasts at the Sleepwalkers that were holding Lily, "Drop the baby," Dani said.

The Sleepwalkers looked at each other and moaned tightening their grip on Lily causing her to cry out in pain. Dani shot another ecto blast, but nothing happened, "I said drop her!" Dani yelled.

The Sleepwalkers moaned again, but were than frozen, "She said to drop my daughter," Danny said angry.

"Danny!" Dani yelled happily.

"Da-da!" Lily yelled.

The Sleepwalkers moaned again and Danny froze them solid causing them to crack and drop Lily. Lily screamed as she fell and Dani caught her and floated down to Danny, "Took you long enough!" Dani yelled.

"Sorry," Danny said, "Nocturne's dreams are very realistic."

Dani sighed, "Okay," Dani said, "You wake up Sam, Holly, Sarah, and Tyler while I go wake Alex, Pete, and Dave."

"And I get more because…" Danny asked.

"Because," Dani said, "Sarah and Tyler are in the same house and Sam is right there."

Danny sighed, "Okay just go," Danny said.

Dani handed Lily to Danny, who held her father tight, "Da-da no go bye-bye," Lily said.

Danny held Lily close and phased into Sam. Dani phased out of Danny's house and towards her house. She phased into Pete's room, "Here goes nothing," Dani said and phased into her brother.

_Dani appeared in a university class, "Now," Pete said, "Who can tell me what to do when a ghost arrives and attacks?"_

_A girl with red hair raised her hand, "You fire the wrist rays," she said._

_"Only…" Pete asked._

_"Okay if they're bad," she said._

_Dani smirked and turned visible, "Ghost!" the class yelled aiming their wrist rays._

_"No!" Pete yelled, but was too late. The class fired._

Pete jolted awake screaming and Dani phased out of her brother, "Dani!" Pete said and hugged her, "Thank goodness."

Dani phased out of her brother's hold, "No time Pete," Dani said we have to wake Alex and Dave. I'll explain on the way."

Pete nodded and Dani grabbed her brother and phased out of the house and towards Alex's house. Dani and Pete phased into Alex's room, "Wait here," Dani said and set her brother down and phased into Alex.

_Dani appeared in a mansion like house with technology everywhere. Dani smirked slightly, "This should be interesting."_

_Dani phased into the house and saw Alex surrounded by cute boys, "Anything else?" Alex asked._

_The boys just smiled and shook their heads, "That'll be all," Alex said to the janitor._

_Dani saw that she was the janitor, "Oh," Dani said, "Alex is way too much like Tucker."_

_Dani appeared in front of Alex, "Janitor Alex really?" Dani asked._

Alex screamed and Dani phased out of her 'best friend', "Do I even want to know?" Pete asked.

"No," Dani said, "Come on we're waking Dave now."

Dani grabbed Alex and Pete and phased out of the house. Dani set Alex and Pete down, "This shouldn't take long," Dani said, "It probably has something to do with Goth."

Dani phased into Dave and Alex smirked, "This should be fun," Alex said.

_Dani appeared in Dave's room and saw him reading a book, "Okay?" Dani said._

_Suddenly, she phased into the room and turned human and Dave put his book down, "Sorry I'm late," Dani said and sat on Dave's bed, "Ember."_

_Dani went wide eyed, "This can't be like my dream can it?" Dani asked herself._

_Dave laughed, "I know by now that if you're late it was a ghost or you were watching Lily," Dave said._

_Dream Dani smirked, "Is that because you're my best friend or my boyfriend?" Dream Dani asked._

_Dani's mouth dropped, "No, oh no," Dani said and started backing away._

_"Both," Dave smirked._

_As they started to lean in Dani hit the wall and turned visible causing Dream Dani and Dave to turn towards her. Dave looked at both Dani's in confusion, "Did you master duplication?" Dave asked._

_Dani started to rub her wrists, "Uh, Dave," Dani said, "I'm not part of your dream. I'm real."_

_Dave went wide eyed._

Dave jolted awake and Dani quickly flew out. Dani and Dave looked at each other and blushed, "So…" Alex said, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Dave and Dani said in unison.

"Come on," Dani said, "We need to meet Danny, Holly, Sarah, and Tyler and defeat Nocturne."

Dani grabbed her friends and brother and phased out of the house and towards the pillow factory in town, "Well it's about time you showed up," Holly said.

"Sorry," Dani said, "Was a little tricky getting them up."

"Whatever," Sarah said, "I just want to beat this ghost because Danny made me wake up from my perfect dream."

"You and your Tyler had the same dream," Danny said, "Let's just go. I don't like Sam and Lily at home alone when there're Sleepwalkers around."

Everyone nodded and followed Dani and Danny into the factory. They saw Nocturne in a case like last time, "Okay," Danny said, "We need to find his power source so he'll wake up."

Everyone looked around, "There," Alex said pointing to the antenna onto of the building.

"Okay," Dani said, "Alex, Sarah, and Tyler," Dani said to the three teens, "You guys are the smartest, besides Pete, so you can deactivate it."

Alex, Sarah, and Tyler nodded and started to climb the ladder just as Sleepwalkers phased into the building, "Hurry!" Holly yelled and started firing with Dave, Pete, Dani and Danny.

Alex, Sarah, and Tyler hurried with Alex's PDA and the antenna. Dave was suddenly grabbed by Sleepwalkers and Dani quickly froze them and grabbed Dave, "You okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Dave said, "Let's just finish this."

Dani nodded and continued to freeze the Sleepwalkers. Finally, the Sleepwalkers started to disappear, "Got it," Alex, Sarah, and Tyler yelled.

Nocturne then awoke and yelled, "This will not happen to me twice!" Nocturne yelled, but was sucked into the thermos.

"You're right," Holly said, "You were defeated faster."

"Everyone okay?" Dani asked.

Everyone nodded, "Good," Danny said, "Now let's all head home so we can all get the sleep we need."

They yawned and nodded.

**A/N Sorry so late we were visiting family (Again). And if the battle stank sorry I'm tried, but I wanted to get this up because I didn't update yesterday. R&R.**


	22. Phantom Invastions and Changes

**A/N It's time…for the end; Dani's version of "Phantom Planet"! To be honest this came up faster than planned, but I'm going to do my best anyway. Hope you enjoy it. There's only going to be one part so hope you enjoy that too. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani, Holly, Sarah, Sam, and Alex were at the Tasty Burger as a 'girl's afternoon out'. Pete, Tyler, Danny, and Dave were watching Lily while having their afternoon out at the same time. Danny lost a bet with Sam so now the boys have to watch the newly turned one year old. Dani and her friends were happily eating a laughing when Dani's eyes started to glow gold, "Hide her," Alex said.

Holly pushed Dani under the table and continued to eat. 15 minutes past and Dani didn't return, "Is she still having the vision?" Sarah asked.

Sam looked down, "Yes."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Holly said.

Dani slowly came back up shaking, "Dani?" Sam asked worried, "What's wrong? What did you see?"

Dani continued to shake, "Every single evil ghost in the Ghost Zone," Dani gulped, "Coming out and…destroying Earth."

Everyone gasped and Dani rubbed her arms, "I saw Vlad leading them," Dani continued, "And…and Sam and Lily surrounded by Vlad pink ecto blasts and Danny tied up in human form glaring at Vlad, but not able to do anything because he had Sam and Lily."

Sam blinked in shock, "Where were you?" Alex asked.

Dani shook some more, "I-I don't know where I was," Dani said, "That's what scares me."

"Come on," Sam said, "We need to tell the boys."

"There's more," Dani said.

Everyone turned to Dani, "Danny wasn't the only one tied up," Dani said, "Dave, Alex, Sarah, Tyler, Holly, Pete, and all of our families were too, but I don't know why they would do that. I mean our families don't know about me."

Everyone gulped and Dani turned to them, "Is there something you're not telling me?" Dani asked no longer shaking.

"Uh…" Sam said, "Let's go tell the boys and we'll explain," Sam said pulling out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dani asked.

"I said we'll explain when we get home," Sam said, "Now go."

The teens left and Dani was still rubbing her arms scared, "Annabelle," Sam said, "We have a problem. Call everyone and tell them to meet us at my house."

Sam hung up and ran to catch up with the teens. When the girls got to the Fenton house everyone was there, "What?" Dani said confused, "Annabelle, Walter, Ginger, Hank, Jamie, Heather, Leeann, Carol, Ben, Martian, James? What are you…What's going on!"

"Calm down Dani," Annabelle said, "Let's just put it this way sweetie. We've known who you are ever since Freakshow took us hostage."

"But, but, but," Dani said shocked and continued to rub her arms.

"Dani, it's okay," Walter said, "You don't love you any less. We didn't tell you because your friends said you weren't ready for change yet."

Dani sighed and continued to rub her arms, but stopped when Dave put his hands over them, "Stop doing that," Dave said, "I know you're not cold."

Dani began to shake again, "Dani just tell us what you saw," Danny said.

Dani bit her lip and began to explain the vision again. When she finished everyone gasped, "And I don't know what happened or where I was," Dani said.

Danny began to think, "Well," Danny said, "If Vlad's going to put together a ghost army, than we should too."

Everyone looked at Danny in confused, "Dani," Danny said, "I need you to go into the Ghost Zone and convince Frostbite, Dora, Pandora, and maybe Clockwork to help us."

Dani nodded, "But what about you?" Dani asked.

"I'm staying here because I don't want Sam and Lily left here alone," Danny said.

Dani bit her lip, "I think I just figured out where I was in the vision," Dani said.

Everyone went wide eyed in realization, "Well," Sam said, "We have no choice. We need help Dani."

Dani gulped, "Okay," Dani said and transformed, "I'll try and be back as fast as I can."

Everyone nodded, "Just be careful Dani," Dave said, "Who knows what Vlad's been up to since we saved Holly and Jamie."

Dani nodded and flew down to the basement and into the Ghost Portal. Dani found the Ghost Zone strangely empty, "Oh no," Dani said, "I don't have much time."

Dani flew towards Dora's kingdom as fast as she could. When she arrived she was shot down by knights, "Who are you and what do you want?" one knight asked.

"I need to speak to Dora," Dani said standing up.

"No one speaks to the Queen," another knight said.

"Quiet knights," Dora said coming up, "Who are you?"

"My name is Danielle," Dani said, "I'm the clone of Danny Phantom."

Dora's eyes went wide, "Sir Phantom?" Dora asked.

Dani nodded, "Look I don't have much time to explain, but I have the power to see into the future," Dani explained, "And I saw Vlad and every evil ghost destroying Earth and seeing how the Ghost Zone is empty we don't have much time. Danny, his wife Sam, you should remember her, and his daughter, Lily are in grave danger, as well as my family, friends, and my friends families."

Dora face went from shock to anger, "My kingdom is at your deposal Danielle," Dora said.

"Dani please," Dani said, "And thanks. We're going to need an army from you, one from Frostbite, one from Pandora, and maybe Clockwork."

Dora nodded, "I will gather my knights and we shall follow you Lady Dani," Dora said and flew off.

"That name is going to take some getting used to," Dani said.

Dora returned minutes later with her army of knights, "Will you be coming?" Dani asked Dora.

"Of course," Dora said, "Let us go."

Dani nodded and flew towards the Far Frozen with Dora and her army right behind her. Dani landed in the Far Frozen only to have spears up her throat, "Why have you come to the Far Frozen with an army?" one beast asked.

Dani froze the spears, "Where's Frostbite?" Dani asked.

"Ah," Frostbite said, "Dani what brings you back here?"

"Danny, Sam, and Lily are in danger as well as everyone on Earth," Dani said, "I had a vision of Vlad and every evil ghost destroying Earth. I've come to get help. Dora has agreed to help and I need your help as well as Pandora's and maybe Clockwork."

"The Great One is in danger?" Frostbite said, "I shall gather my army at once."

Frostbite left, "I'm getting tired of explaining this," Dani said.

Frostbite returned with his army, "You coming?" Dani asked Frostbite.

Frostbite nodded, "I will not leave the Great One to fight alone and that goes for you too Great One."

"What's with all the names?" Dani wondered out loud as she flew off with Dora, Frostbite, and their armies not far behind.

Dani arrived in Pandora's kingdom and was grabbed by Cyclopes, "Who are you?" Pandora asked in her deep voice, "And why have you brought two armies?"

Dani phased out of the Cyclopes' grip, "My name is Danielle and I'm the clone of Danny Phantom," Dani said.

"Danny?" Pandora said lighting up, "Why would he send you and not come himself?"

Dani sighed, "Because," Dani said, "His on Earth protecting his wife, Sam, and his daughter, Lily. I have the power to see into the future and I saw Vlad destroying Earth with all the evil ghosts and by the looks of the Ghost Zone that's happening right now. I've come because I need your help along with Dora and Frostbite here and maybe Clockwork."

Pandora went wide eyed, than scowled, "This shall not be!" Pandora said in her deep voice, "I shall help you Danielle."

"Dani please," Dani said, "And Thanks. We have one more stop and it shouldn't take long."

Everyone nodded and Dani flew off with Dora, her army, Frostbite, his army, and Pandora, who didn't need an army, towards Clockwork's tower. Everyone entered Clockwork's tower, "Hello Danielle," Clockwork said.

"I don't have to explain all this do I?" Dani asked.

"No," Clockwork said, "I know what is happening."

"Good," Dani said, "Straight to the point. Will you help us or no?"

"Normally I wouldn't be able to because I'm not allowed to mess with time stream," Clockwork said, "But seeing how you and Danny are my responsibility I can make an exception."

Dani smiled, "Then let's go," Dani said and flew out of Clockwork's tower with her army following her.

When they reached the portal Dani told them to turn invisible so they could have the element of surprise. Everyone nodded and went invisible and entered the portal. When they arrived they gasped; everything was destroyed. They quickly phased out of what was left of the house and saw Vlad laughing with every evil ghost and Danny, Holly, Sarah, Tyler, Pete, Alex, Dave, Annabelle, Walter, Ginger, Hank, Jamie, Heather, Leeann, Carol, Ben, Martian, and James and Sam and Lily held by Vlad. Dani quickly came up with a plan, "Stay invisible until I say so," Dani said to her army.

Dani turned visible, "Vlad!" Dani yelled causing everyone to turn to her.

"Dani!" everyone yelled.

"Ah!" Vlad said, "Danielle. I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Let them go," Dani said, "Or else."

Vlad laughed, "Or else what Danielle?" Vlad asked, "I have a whole army of ghosts at my deposal and you just have you."

Dani smirked, "I warned you Vlad," Dani said, "I said for you to never harm my family or friends or you wouldn't have a future. I wasn't joking. Now!"

The army turned visible and started attacking the ghosts, "What!" Vlad yelled.

"I saw all of this Vlad," Dani said causing Vlad to turn to her, "You should know me and Danny by now. We never run from a fight with you."

Dani shot an ecto blast at Vlad's hands causing him to release Sam and Lily. Danny smirked and transformed and broke free, "Perfect timing Dani," Danny said.

"Don't I always have perfect timing?" Dani asked, "It's over Vlad."

Vlad growled, "You stupid little clone!" Vlad yelled, "I should have destroyed you years ago!"

"Well that was your mistake _dad_," Dani said with venom.

Vlad growled, but was soon shot with an ecto ray. Dani and Danny turned and saw everyone free and holding weapons, "You leave my sister alone," Pete said.

"Lady Dani is not to killed," Dora, in dragon form said.

"Your army has fled Vlad," Clockwork said, "Give up."

Vlad growled, "Never!" Vlad yelled.

"Then be destroyed," Frostbite said.

Vlad dodged Frostbite's attack and looked at the humans surrounding him and smirked. Vlad grabbed Dave and flew 50ft in the air, "Dave!" everyone, but mostly Dani yelled.

"Don't do anything stupid," Vlad said, "Or David falls."

Dani growled, but didn't move. Vlad smirked, "That's what I thought," Vlad said, "Now I leave and no one is to follow me is that understood?"

"Let Dave go first!" Dani yelled eyes glowing gold.

"Oh, I don't think so," Vlad said, "He comes with me and dies if anyone follows."

Dani yelled, "Vlad!" Dani yelled a golden aura forming around her.

"Oh dear," Clockwork said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It appears that her power that allows her to see into the future is…evolving," Clockwork said.

"What?" Pete said, "Does that mean she'll control time again?"

"No," Clockwork said, "I've made sure that I'm the only one who can do that, but her power is becoming much stronger resulting in-"

The aura in cased Dani completely, "That," Clockwork finished.

Everyone gasped, even Vlad. When the aura died Dani's ghost form was different. Her hair was out of its ponytail and down past the middle of her back. It was still white, but with gold highlights and tips. She still wore her jumpsuit, it was still white in places, but her DP symbol and black parts were replaced with gold and her eyes were a deep gold. Dani still had the golden aura around her and Vlad gulped, "Uh, oh," Vlad said.

"Drop him," Dani said angrily golden ecto blasts replacing her green ones.

"Clockwork," Annabelle said, "What's happened to Dani?"

"Her powers have evolved with her power to see into the future, which caused her ghost form to change," Clockwork explained, "It's nothing to worry about. She's fully aware of what's happening and just wants Vlad to release David."

"I said drop him!" Dani yelled firing her gold ecto blasts at Vlad.

Vlad barely dodged Dani's attack, "Ah!" Vlad yelled, "Okay, okay, okay," Vlad said and flew down and set Dave down, "See, he's safe now."

Dani continued to glare at Vlad, "So," Vlad said, "I'll just be going now."

Dani in cased him in a golden aura stopping him from going anywhere, "I don't think so," Dani said, "You're going to jail. One for starting, planning, and putting together this invasion, two for killing Holly's parents, and three for illegal cloning."

Vlad went wide eyed as Dani listed, "You wouldn't dare," Vlad said.

Dani smirked, "Watch me," and with that Dani threw Vlad into the prison.

The aura died around Dani and she turned human and ran to Dave, "You okay?" Dani asked.

Dave nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," Dave said, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Dani said, "Feel a little more powerful, but fine."

Dave smiled, "Thanks," Dave said.

Dani smiled back and hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay," Dani said.

Dave hugged Dani back, "If you two are done," Alex said when they broke away, "We have a lot of explaining to do."

Alex pointed to the entire town and national news looking at them. Dani and Danny hit their heads, "Jazz is going to kill me," Danny said.

Sam went up to Danny with Lily, "No she won't," Sam said, "Come on. They'll want to talk to all of us."

Everyone but Dani and Dave went towards the cameras, "Are you sure you're okay Dave?" Dani said, "You're terrified of heights."

Dave smirked, "I've gotten over that fear because of you flying us everywhere," Dave said.

Dani sighed, "Okay, if you say so," Dani said and turned to the ghosts that help her, "Thanks guys. You can go home if you'd like now."

"We thank you Lady Dani," Dora said, "You are quite brave."

"Thanks Dora," Dani said and the ghosts flew away.

"We should go over there," Dave said, "Most likely the new people will want to talk to you because you're the one who defeated Vlad."

Dani sighed, "Things are going to be different now," Dani said, "I'm not very good with change."

"Everything's going to be okay Dani," Dave said, "We're here for you."

Dani looked at Dave and smiled, "Thanks," Dani said and kissed his cheek and ran over to everyone else.

Dave blushed, "I wonder how much change she'll allow in her life," Dave wondered and walked over to his friends and family.

**A/N The End! So how'd you like the movie? Was it a good ending or a bad one? Did I go overboard with Dani's new ghost form? Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
